<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que te diré cuando te vuelva a ver by Lady_Lunera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314949">Lo que te diré cuando te vuelva a ver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera'>Lady_Lunera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Hotch no está bien, Jack es un hermano mayor, Jessica es una más de la familia, Los niños Strauss no aceptan la verdad, Pelusa, Rossi es un buen amigo, niña perdida, quiero saber la verdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante un caso, Hotch no se puede sacar de la cabeza la foto de la hija de las últimas víctimas. ¿Puede ser que esa niña que tanto le recuerda a alguien sea en realidad la que  él cree que es? ¿Y qué harán al respecto cuando descubran la verdad sobre la pequeña?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1</p><p>Todavía era Martes y ya estaba cansado. Se pasó varias veces las manos por la cara y suspiró. Esa semana siempre era dura, junto con el aniversario de la muerte de Haley, y simplemente deseaba poder estar lejos unos días, pero sus obligaciones se lo impedían. Además, era tan duro para él como para ella, y prefería estar cerca para vigilarla.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dos días antes</em> </p><p><br/>
<em>Se pasó la mitad de la noche despierto, dando vueltas</em> <em>y</em> <em>vueltas</em><em> en la cama. Habían pasado ya ocho años, y seguía doliendo como el primer día. El móvil emitió un pitido</em>. <em>“¿Irás hoy?”,</em> <em>Tardó menos de un minuto en contestar</em>. <em>“Por supuesto,</em> <em>en dos horas</em> <em>nos vemos allí".</em></p><p><br/>
<em>Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Allí se permitió relajarse mientras el agua </em><em>resbalaba por su cuerpo. A veces, se preguntaba cómo habrían sido sus vidas si hubieran tomado diferentes </em><em>decisiones</em> , <em>y si el destino no les hubiera jugado esa mala pasada.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Jack estaba pasando la noche en casa de un amigo, y no tenía que recogerlo hasta el mediodía. Pasó por una floristería para comprar unas flores</em>, <em>y luego se dirigió al cementerio.</em></p><p><br/>
Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación. JJ le informó que estaban listos para presentar el caso al equipo. Cogió su archivo y la siguió a la sala de conferencias.</p><p><br/>
Hotch se sentó entre Reid y Morgan, y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó a JJ que podría comenzar.</p><p><br/>
-Bien, hace doce horas encontraron los cadáveres de Michael y Fiona Fletcher, fueron asesinados a tiros en su casa, en Florida -mientras hablaba, JJ mostraba las imágenes en la pantalla.</p><p><br/>
-Está claro que aparte de la pistola, con Fiona han usado también un cuchillo y algo más para golpearla -Emily ojeó su tableta al tiempo que hablaba.</p><p><br/>
-Eso deja entrever que ella era el objetivo -terminó Morgan.</p><p><br/>
-Nos han llamado porque es la tercera pareja que aparece asesinada así en apenas una semana. La primera fue Thomas y Annalise Geller, y la segunda Albert y Samantha Cook. Todos asesinados de la misma forma, y tanto Annalise como Samantha recibieron numerosas puñaladas y diversos golpes, al igual que Fiona Fetcher -siguió JJ.</p><p><br/>
-Bien, hay que averiguar porqué las mujeres son el principal objetivo del sudes, y si hay algo que las unía ...</p><p><br/>
-Una cosa más Hotch. Los Fletcher tenían una hija de ocho años, recién cumplidos hace dos días, que escuchó todo. Ahora está en el hospital -JJ puso en la pantalla la foto de la niña.</p><p><br/>
-Se llama Eileen, y como he dicho, tiene ocho años recién cumplidos. Estaba en su cuarto cuando todo ocurrió.. </p><p><br/>
Hotch se desconectó totalmente al ver la foto. Eileen Fletcher sonreía a la cámara, con su cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros y sus brillantes ojos azules. Hotch se encontró sin aliento al mirar la foto. Era completamente imposible, pero esa niña ...</p><p><br/>
-Hotch, Hotch ¿estás bien hombre? -Morgan sacudió el brazo de Hotch suavemente. Al parecer, se había desconectado por completo.</p><p><br/>
-Si, por supuesto. Lo siento. Nos vamos en veinte minutos -Hotch recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación.</p><p><br/>
Estaba totalmente aturdido, no entendía cómo era posible, aunque estaba seguro que debía ser un error. Por supuesto que era un error, era totalmente imposible. Ahora no era momento de pensar en ello, tenían un caso que resolver, y ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al avión.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando Emily entró al avión seguida de Reid y JJ, Hotch ya estaba allí. Decidió sentarse a su lado, mientras sus compañeros se sentaban enfrente. Morgan y Rossi escogieron el sofá al lado. Notó que Hotch estaba serio, mucho más de lo normal, y fruncía tanto el ceño que Emily estaba segura que se quedaría así para siempre.</p><p><br/>
Al poco tiempo de despegar, repasaron el caso, con todos los datos que tenían y los nuevos que García les aportó en el momento. Hotch notó un punzante dolor en la sien, lo que se convertiría inevitablemente en un terrible dolor de cabeza. Antes de que eso pasara, decidió tomar un analgésico. Con un gesto, le indicó a Prentiss que lo dejara salir. Ella se levantó y lo dejó salir. Ocupó su lugar al lado de la ventanilla para que estuviera más cómodo al volver, por si necesitaba volver a levantarse.</p><p><br/>
Hotch cogió un analgésico del botiquín y entró en el pequeño baño del avión. Se tomó la pastilla y se mojó la cara con abundante agua fría. Al mirarse en el espejo, se vio demasiado pálido. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder trabajar si no conseguía sacarse sus problemas de la cabeza. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo, separar su vida personal de la profesional (incluidos los problemas), pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo esta vez. La foto de Eileen Fletcher lo había descolocado más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos. Decidió que intentaría no pensar demasiado y dejarlo pasar, él era totalmente profesional y podría hacerlo. Se volvió a mojar la cara con agua y salió del baño. No volvió a sentarse junto a Emily, sino que decidió hacerlo en uno de los asientos del final del avión. </p>
<hr/><p>Una hora después, aterrizaron en Florida. Cada uno se dirigió a las tareas que el jefe de Unidad había repartido antes en el avión. Hotch y Reid montaron en el SUV y condujeron a la estación de policía. Fueron recibidos por el jefe de policía, el agente Dalton.</p><p><br/>
-Gracias por venir, les tenemos preparada una sala para que estén más cómodos -después de las presentaciones, el jefe Dalton los llevó allí.</p><p><br/>
Ya instalados, Reid se puso a trabajar en la victimología, mientras que él no podía apartar los ojos de la foto de la niña, aunque se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo otra cosa. El resto del equipo se había repartido entre la casa de las últimas víctimas y la oficina del forense, y esperaban noticias suyas. Hotch hizo una nota mental de enviar a las mujeres del equipo al hospital para hablar con Eileen.</p><p><br/>
-El forense ha determinado que Fiona murió por los golpes, luego la apuñalaron y más tarde le dispararon. Por si no fuera suficiente -la voz de Morgan sacó a Hotch de sus pensamientos.</p><p><br/>
-Y Michael fue obligado a ver cómo le han hacían todo eso a su mujer -en el tono de voz de Prentiss se notaba el asco que le daba toda esa situación.</p><p><br/>
-Por cierto, también se descubrió que aparte de estar atados, también tenían la boca cubierta, por lo cual no podían gritar -terminó Morgan mientras se sentaba al lado de Prentiss.- Aunque cuando encontraron los cuerpos, la cinta de la boca había desaparecido.</p><p><br/>
-Por eso Eileen no escuchó nada, al menos como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho, y podría pasar totalmente desapercibida para el sudes -Reid dejó el rotulador en la pizarra y miró a Hotch, que aparentemente distraído.</p><p><br/>
-Así es. Prentiss, cuando Rossi y JJ vuelvan, quiero que vayas con ella al hospital a hablar con Eileen, haber si conseguís que os cuente algo nuevo.</p><p><br/>
Ella asintió, y todos se pusieron a trabajar. Un rato después, Rossi y JJ llegaron, y las chicas se fueron al hospital. García llamó con noticias.</p><p><br/>
-No he encontrado nada que relacione a las víctimas, lo único que me ha llamado la atención es que los tres hombres eran deportistas, pero no se conocían ni iban al mismo gimnasio ni nada parecido.</p><p><br/>
-De acuerdo, de todas formas, sigue indagando sobre ellos y las mujeres. Habrá algo que los relacione, o en algún momento sus vidas se hayan cruzado. Gracias García -Hotch estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando García lo cortó.</p><p><br/>
-Una cosa más señor. He encontrado un dato curioso sobre Eileen Fletcher, no sé si es importante, pero es la hija de las últimas víctimas y ...</p><p><br/>
-García ...</p><p><br/>
-Eileen Fletcher es adoptada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2</p><p>Hotch cerró con suavidad la puerta de su habitación de hotel, al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata. Estaba agotado, tanto física como psicológicamente, y el caso no había hecho más que empezar. Sabía que quisiera o no, tenía consecuencias, para él, para la niña y para la mujer que había amado. Si todo lo que sospechaba era cierto, sus vidas ya no tenían las mismas. <br/>Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, la corbata y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nueve años antes </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Intentaban recuperar la respiración, tumbados sobre la cama. Ella, boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba retener en su memoria las sensaciones que le dejaban las caricias de él sobre su piel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Supongo que esta vez si será la última vez ¿no? -preguntó él divertido besándole los hombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo es, no podemos volver a repetirlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo mismo dijimos las últimas tres veces ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Aaron, en serio, ya no podemos volver a hacerlo, yo ... -Erin se sentó en la cama y se tapó con la sábana. Él la imitó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé, es sólo que no estoy preparado para dejarte ir ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sabes que para mi tampoco es fácil, y que me preocupo por ti más de lo que piensas ¿sabes? -ella le acarició la mejilla con cariño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y yo, Erin, y yo, pero esto es tan difícil...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sólo intentemos ser fuertes ¿de acuerdo? -ella se sentó en su regazo y lo besó con dulzura.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dos meses después </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Había sido un caso largo, y un vuelo todavía más largo. El equipo se fue a una casa directamente al bajar del avión, pero Hotch necesitaba pasar por la oficina. Se sorprendió cuando entró en el bullpen y vio luz allí. Subió las escaleras con cautela, e intentó contener su sorpresa cuando vio a Erin esperándolo sentada en su sofá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Erin? ¿Va todo bien?.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Podemos hablar un segundo? -ella no se levantó ni lo miró a la cara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto -se sentó a su lado, y se dio cuenta de lo triste que parecía.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>-Estoy embarazada, Aaron, y es tuyo -su voz se quebró al terminar la frase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotch se quedó callado mientras la miraba a la cara. Erin bajó la mirada, y él le cogió las manos. No estaba completamente seguro de cómo se sentía, pero no quería que ella se sintiera sola en ese momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? -al mismo tiempo que habló, le acariciaba el dorso de las manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Desde ayer. Lo sospechaba y fui al médico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Se lo ha dicho a Mark? -Erin negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué vas a decirle? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Creo que me creerá si le digo que es de él. No creo que sospeche nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedaron callados durante un instante, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y cogidos de las manos, hasta que Erin le dio una copia de la ecografía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy de siete semanas, es ... de aquella última vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él asintió en silencio mirando la ecografía. Siempre había querido tener más hijos, pero a Haley le costó mucho quedarse embarazada, y ahora...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Aaron, he estado pensando ... aunque no puedas ejercer de padre como tal, quiero que formes parte de la vida del bebé. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo, pero quiero que estés cerca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotch la miró en silencio, y pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas, y sintió en su pecho todo el amor que ambos sentían, y le dolió que no fuera el momento para estar juntos.</em>
</p><p><br/>Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Era Erin preguntando cómo iba el caso. Respondió rápidamente y volvió a colocarse en la posición en la que estaba antes: boca arriba, mirando al techo y las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. Recordó  que había pasado unas horas antes en la estación de policía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unas horas antes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando escuchó a García hablar sobre lo que había descubierto de Eileen Fletcher, Hotch se desconectó completamente. Ahora estaba seguro de quién era exactamente la niña. O casi. Soltó el archivo y salió rápidamente de la sala. El resto del equipo lo miró desconcertado. Atravesó lo más rápido que pudo la estación de policía y llenó sus pulmones de aire cuando atravesó la puerta. Todo se estaba complicando por momentos, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a resolverlo sin que nadie saliera lastimado. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Totalmente imposible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, decidió entrar de nuevo. Unos minutos antes, había visto cómo Emily y JJ habían vuelto de hablar con Eileen, y quería saber qué es lo que había dicho la niña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando entró en la sala, todo el equipo lo miró, pero nadie dijo nada. Él preguntó qué es lo que sabían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las chicas contaron que la pequeña estaba dormida cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación de sus padres. Había alguien con ellos, que hablaba muy alto, pero a ellos solo los oía gemir (algo lógico si tenían la boca tapada). Cuando se acercó a mirar, los vio atados en el suelo, y el hombre, que llevaba un pasamontañas, golpeaba a su madre con un bate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>También contó que ella corrió a su cuarto, y se encerró en el armario. Un rato después, lo escuchó en su habitación, pero no le hizo nada. Cuando pensó que ya se había ido, fue al dormitorio de sus padres, donde los encontró muertos. Corrió al salón y llamó al 911, como sus padres le habían enseñado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotch suspiró pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa niña, y en todo lo que le quedaba por vivir. </em>
</p><p><br/>Un golpe suave en la puerta lo hizo volver al presente. Lo ignoró, y siguió en la misma posición. Pero por supuesto, la otra persona no estaba dispuesta a irse, y volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se levantó con desgana y abrió la puerta. David Rossi estaba al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>-Creí que tendría que tirar la puerta abajo -dijo Rossi mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>-Ya ... -Hotch se sentó en la cama, y se frotó la cara con las manos. Rossi cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él.</p><p>-Aaron, ¿qué está pasando? Y no me digas que nada, porque es evidente que algo te está afectando en este caso. ¿Qué pasa con esa niña que te tiene tan angustiado?</p><p>Hotch lo miró durante un instante, calculando las posibilidades de contarle la verdad a Rossi. Necesitaba desahogarse, que alguien más supiera la historia y le dijera que no se estaba volviendo loco. Y Dave era su mejor amigo, no había nadie mejor que él para continuar.</p><p>-Está bien, voy a contarte una historia. Pero no quiero que me interrumpas, ni que me juzgues hasta que termine ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Sabes que nunca haría eso, Aaron.</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé -volvió a pasar las manos por la cara-. Está bien, voy a empezar. Hace nueve años yo ... no -sacudió la cabeza y comenzó de nuevo-. Creo que Eileen Fletcher es mi hija.</p><p>Rossi lo miró durante un instante, sin hablar. Al final, encontró las palabras.</p><p>-No sabía que Haley y tú hubieras tenido otro hijo. Pero tampoco puedo imaginar que la dierais en adopción ... -vio cómo Hotch sacudió la cabeza mientras hablaba.</p><p>-Haley no era su madre. Ya estabamos separados. Yo ... la madre de Eileen es Erin.</p><p>-¿Erin? ¿Erin Strauss? -Rossi estaba sorprendido.</p><p>-Si. Erin y yo tuvimos una aventura de casi siete meses hace nueve años. Un par de meses después de haberlo dejado, descubrió que estaba embarazada. Su marido nunca sospechó que el bebé no era suyo. Erin quería que yo fuera parte de la vida de Ava, así iba a llamar a la niña. Todo fue bien durante el embarazo, no tuvo ningún tipo de problema, aunque ya tenía  42 años. Pero en el parto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ocho años antes</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Mientras estaba en la sala de dilatación, Erin había llamado a Aarón para decirle que se había puesto de parto. Mark todavía no había llegado, así que no tenía que preocuparse por que la pillara. No podía reconocerle que quería que fuera él y no su marido el que la acompañara durante el parto, pero se merecía saber que su hija estaba a punto de nacer. Aaron le prometió que iría a verla al día siguiente, solo tenía que avisarle cuando se quedara sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y cuando al día siguiente, Erin no llamó, y tampoco contestó el teléfono, Aaron decidió ir al hospital, aún a riesgo de encontrarse con su marido. Sentía que algo malo había sucedido y </em>
  <em>quería comprobar que estaba equivocado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Compró unas orquídeas, las flores favoritas de Erin, y preguntó en el puesto de enfermería cuál era su habitación. Notó un rastro de lástima en la cara de la enfermera durante un instante, aunque no quiso darle importancia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando se acercaba a la habitación, vio a Mark Strauss salir de allí. Consiguió esconderse antes de que lo viera. El hombre iba serio, hablando por teléfono, y Hotch se preguntó si sus intuiciones eran ciertas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llamó suavemente a la puerta, y esperó un momento antes de entrar. Erin estaba recostada en la cama, y miraba ausente por la ventana. Cuando miró a Aaron, pudo ver que había estado llorando. Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando lo vio. Aaron dejó las flores al pie de la cama y fue a abrazarla, que era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Ella se aferró a él y lloró todo su dolor, toda su pérdida. Aaron le acarició el pelo, esperando que se calmara, y le contara qué había pasado, aunque ya lo sospechaba.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>-Aaron, la niña ... ella, ella no ... -Erin no podía hablar, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido durante el parto o ella tenía algo ...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tenía el cordón alrededor del cuello y no le llegaba oxígeno, y ... -Erin volvió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo único que Hotch podía hacer era abrazarla, y llorar juntos por la hija que habían perdido y que no había tenido un futuro junto a sus padres y hermanos. </em>
</p><p><br/>-Recuerdo haberlo escuchado, yo todavía estaba jubilado, ella se tomó unos meses, y al poco tiempo, yo volví al equipo -Rossi recordó cuando Hotch hizo una pausa.</p><p>-Asi es. Desde entonces, Erin no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Empezó a beber, su matrimonio fue de mal en peor, y bueno...</p><p>-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si os dijeron que la niña había muerto, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué crees que Eileen Fletcher es tu hija?</p><p>-Lo es, Dave, lo sé -Aaron empezaba a sentirse completamente frustrado, y se retorcía las manos una y otra vez.</p><p>-Está bien, pero tendrá que haber algo ... ¿os dejaron ver al bebé? Erin o Mark ... ¿vieron al bebé? -preguntó Dave.</p><p>-No, creo que no. Cuando comenzó a haber problemas, a él lo echaron del paritorio y a ella la durmieron. Luego les dieron la noticia de que la niña… -la voz de Hotch se fue apagando poco a poco-. Y después les dijeron que sería demasiado doloroso si la veían, y por mucho que insistieron, no se la enseñaron.</p><p>-¿Y era su hospital, o fueron a otro?</p><p>-Era el de siempre, donde había realizado sus revisiones todo el embarazo.</p><p>-¿Y el médico? -Rossi seguía insistiendo con sus preguntas.</p><p>-Pues ... no. Desde el principio era un médico nuevo, desde su segunda revisión, es más, todo el equipo médico era nuevo. Y Erin me comentó una vez que se sentía bastante incómoda con él, pero que aunque intentó volver a su médico anterior, le dijeron que no era posible.</p><p>-Muy bien, creo que por ahí debemos empezar a investigar. Pero después de terminar este caso -Aaron asintió-. Y debes hablar con Erin, por supuesto.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo -Hotch bajó la cabeza, cansado.</p><p>-Empieza a hablarle de Eileen, y luego cuéntale el resto. La niña ya está en un centro de acogida, García no ha encontrado ningún pariente que pueda hacerse cargo de ella, y si de verdad es vuestra hija, necesitáis probarlo para recuperarla, y sabes que no es ni fácil ni rápido.</p><p>-Esto la va a destrozar...</p><p>-Aaron, mírame -Hotch levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo-. Esto es lo que vas a hacer: mañana volverás a Quántico, hablarás con Erin y los dos volveréis aquí a conocer a esa niña. Nosotros os ayudaremos a recuperarla ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>Hotch lo miró un instante, y luego asintió. Rossi se levantó y Hotch lo imitó. Después, el hombre mayor abrazó a su amigo.</p><p>-Ahora descansa, te ves fatal, y mañana será un gran día.</p><p>-Gracias por escucharme, Dave, eres un gran amigo -el hombre mayor asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>Hotch suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Dave tenía razón, tenía que descansar para estar despejado al día siguiente. La conversación con Erin iba a ser difícil, y necesitaba estar descansado. Cogió el bolso de viaje y entró en el cuarto de baño, para prepararse para pasar la noche.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará ...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Hotch se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sentía la cabeza más despejada. Se preparó para enfrentar todo lo que el día le trajera. Fue el primero en bajar a desayunar, y avisó al piloto para que tuviera el avión preparado. Cuando ya estaban todos en la cafetería desayunando, recibieron la llamada de García.</p><p>-Hay dos nuevas víctimas. Rachel y Hunter Miller. Asesinados de la misma forma. La asistenta encontró los cadáveres.</p><p>-Bien. Morgan y Rossi, quiero que vayáis a la escena del crimen, Reid, tú sigue con la victimología, y JJ y Prentiss, quiero que vayáis a la morgue -todos asintieron-. Una cosa más. Tengo que viajar de nuevo a Quántico, pero esta noche estaré de nuevo aquí. Mientras tanto, será Rossi el que dirija el equipo.</p><p>Todos se disolvieron, y Hotch llamó de nuevo a García.</p><p>-Aquí el gran Oráculo, ¿qué deseas saber? – un destello de sonrisa se escapó de la boca de Hotch.</p><p>-Penélope, necesito que busques el certificado de nacimiento de Eileen, y también el de adopción.</p><p>-¿Pero para qué? Si la niña ya no es importante, quiero decir que si, pero que ahora está…</p><p>-García, simplemente hazlo. Y llámame a mi cuando lo tengas.</p><p>-Por supuesto, señor. Corto y cambio.</p><p>Hotch recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto. El vuelo era corto, apenas dos horas, pero tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar exactamente lo que le iba a contar a Erin. Aunque nada podía prepararlo para esa conversación, de eso estaba seguro.</p><hr/><p>Lisa, la asistente de Erin le indicó que podía pasar, que no estaba ocupada. Él llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró, quedándose parado a la entrada. Erin todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y Aaron la vio revisar un documento con el ceño fruncido, mientras su boca se movía al tiempo que leía las palabras. Sonrió levemente. Iba a destruir todo su mundo dentro de un momento, y eso lo estaba matando, pero los dos se merecían saber la verdad y qué había pasado con su hija. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Erin levantó la cabeza, y sonrió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que era él. Se quitó las gafas al tiempo que se levantaba.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo entendido que todavía no habéis terminado el caso ¿verdad? -se acercó a él mientras hablaba.</p><p>-Cierto, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo. ¿Nos sentamos en el sofá? -se dirigió allí sin esperar respuesta. Erin lo miró extrañada pero se sentó a su lado.</p><p>-Bien, tú dirás -vio como Hotch suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.</p><p>-La tercera pareja asesinada, los Fletcher, tienen una hija de ocho años, que al no tener más familia, ya está en un centro de acogida.</p><p>-¿No tiene nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de ella? -Erin frunció el ceño.</p><p>-En realidad, García encontró a dos familiares, la abuela paterna ingresada en una residencia y un tío que está en la cárcel y que no saldrá probablemente nunca. Es evidente que no pueden cuidarla.</p><p>-Ya…¿y me cuentas esto por?.</p><p>-Erin, voy a enseñarte la foto de Eileen y lo verás tu misma ¿de acuerdo?.</p><p>Hotch sacó el móvil, buscó la foto de la niña, y se lo pasó a Erin. No dejó de mirarla a la cara, no quería perderse sus expresiones.</p><p>-Es guapa… -fue lo primero que dijo ella.</p><p>-Erin, dime qué es lo que ves en la niña, dime a quién se te parece y qué es lo primero que piensas cuando ves la foto.</p><p>Ella permaneció callada durante unos instantes, mirando el móvil, pero por las micro expresiones de su rostro, Hotch supo que estaba en lo cierto, que ella también lo había visto, que era evidente para los dos quién era esa niña.</p><p>-No, no puede ser, es imposible, no puede ser… -Erin le devolvió el móvil y se levantó.</p><p>-Erin, escúchame, tú lo has visto igual que yo. Eileen tiene tus ojos y tu pelo, y se parece mucho a Jack a su edad, incluso tiene rasgos de Olivia…</p><p>-¡Qué no! -el grito los sobresaltó a los dos-. Esa niña no puede ser Ava, Aaron, no puede serlo  -empezó a llorar, y Hotch se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>La dejó llorar, sabiendo que necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, lo que ese descubrimiento la estaba haciendo sentir. Cuando se calmó, levantó la cara y lo miró con ojos llorosos.</p><p>-Entonces, si esa niña es nuestra hija, ¿qué pasó hace ocho años Aaron? ¿Por qué alguien se quedó con nuestra niña?</p><p>-No lo sé, pero lo vamos averiguar -le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó dulcemente en la frente-. Lo vamos a averiguar, te lo prometo.</p><hr/><p>Mientras Erin preparaba una pequeña bolsa para viajar con él a Florida, Hotch esperaba sentado en su salón tomando un café. Allí recibió la llamada de García.</p><p>-He encontrado lo que me pidió, señor. En el certificado de nacimiento de la niña figura Nathalie Adams como la madre, padre desconocido. He investigado un poco a Nathalie y era una joven de 18 años, sin familia. Supongo que por eso daría en adopción al bebé.</p><p>-Ya…¿y qué hay del certificado de adopción? -preguntó Hotch con seriedad.</p><p>-Nada raro. Fue adoptada el mismo día que nació, el 18 de Abril de 2011, por Michael y Fiona Fletcher.</p><p>-¿Pone el lugar de adopción?</p><p>-Pues..ohh sí, en Washington DC.</p><p>-Gracias García.</p><p>Hotch colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando al vacío. Alguien se había quedado con su hija, la habían dado en adopción a otra pareja y les habían convencido de que su hija estaba muerta. Incluso hicieron un entierro y todo. Y ahora Hotch se preguntaba si había algo (o alguien) dentro de ese pequeño ataúd.</p><p>Él se había quedado atrás, dónde nadie podía verlo, pero sufriendo igual que Erin por la pérdida de su hija. Se fijó como Mark abrazaba a su esposa, y los tres niños pequeños tristes a su lado, y deseó estar a su lado. Deseó ser él el que la abrazara, y poder llorar juntos. Pero nadie conocía su secreto, y se conformó con quedarse detrás y llorar a solas.</p><p>Sintió que Erin se sentaba a su lado e intentó sonreír para ella, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.</p><p>-Podemos irnos cuando quieras, he hablado con Mark y se ocupará de los niños hasta que vuelva.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Vamos.</p><hr/><p>Había decidido no contarle a Erin lo que García había descubierto hasta estar en el avión, así que una vez que estuvieron instalados y en el aire, se lo contó. Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Hotch aprovechó para llamar a JJ.</p><p>-JJ, necesito que Emily y tú vayáis hasta Palm Beach a hablar con Nathalie Adams. Según el certificado de nacimiento de Eileen, es su madre biológica. Quiero que averigüeis todo lo que podáis, pero no le digáis lo que ha pasado con la niña.</p><p>-De acuerdo, Hotch.</p><p>El colgó y volvió al lado de Erin. Ella no volvió la cabeza, pero extendió la mano para que él la cogiera. Lo hizo, y se la apretó con cariño, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que ni siquiera él sentía. Pero estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de todo esto, aunque sabía, que además de ser difícil y que cambiaría la vida de muchos, todos se enterarían de su secreto mejor guardado.</p><hr/><p>JJ paró el coche y resopló. Hacía un calor horrible, y estaban a mitad del mes de Abril. Pero era lo que tenía estar en una de las zonas más calurosas del país. Miró a Emily y vio que se intentaba abanicar con su propia mano, y JJ río con ganas.</p><p>-No te rías, tengo calor -se quejó la morena mientras salía del coche.</p><p>-Y yo Em, y no hago aspavientos raros con las manos.</p><p>-Oye, ¿tienes alguna idea de porqué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué es tan importante esa niña que tenemos que interrogar a esta mujer? -preguntó Emily mientras se dirigían a casa de Nathalie.</p><p>-No lo sé, sólo seguimos órdenes. Le he pedido la documentación a García para tener una base, pero si lo manda Hotch…</p><p>-Si, si, tienes razón, pero sigo sin entenderlo.</p><p>JJ llamó al timbre y esperaron una respuesta. Unos segundos después, una joven morena de pelo corto de unos 26 años les abrió la puerta.</p><p>-¿Sí?</p><p>-Buenas tardes, soy la agente Prentiss, y ella la agente Jareau, del FBI. ¿Eres Nathalie Adams? -Prentiss enseñó su placa mientras hablaba.</p><p>-Si, pero no sé porqué el FBI quiere hablar conmigo -respondió la chica nerviosa.</p><p>-Es por el bebé que diste en adopción hace ocho años. Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas -la informó JJ.</p><p>Nathalie las miró durante unos segundos, sujetando con fuerza la puerta, hasta que al final asintió y las dejó pasar.</p><p>Ya sentadas en el salón, y con un vaso helado de limonada casera que ambas agentes agradecieron, Nathalie se retorcía las manos nerviosa esperando las preguntas de las agentes.</p><p>-Muy bien, ¿qué quieren saber?</p><p>-Háblanos de esa época. Te quedaste embarazada, ¿y qué pasó? -Emily instó a la chica a hablar, mientras tenía preparado el bolígrafo y la libreta.</p><p>-Yo…vivía en Washington, de hecho soy de allí. Fui una adolescente un tanto rebelde, así que a los quince años me fui de casa. Aunque volvía a veces para ver a mi madre, pero no me quedaba porque nos llevábamos fatal. Vivía de lo que conseguía robar, de lo que me daba la gente o de los albergues, aunque tuve algún que otro trabajo temporal. La verdad es que no estoy orgullosa de aquella época.</p><p>“A los 17 años conocí a un chico de algo más de veinte años, salimos durante unos meses hasta que me quedé embarazada, luego desapareció. No sabía qué hacer. No podía volver a casa, porque si antes me había ido yo, si apareciera con un bebé mi madre me echaría a patadas. Vivía en un albergue, trabajaba cuatro horas en una cafetería, pero no me llegaba para mantener a un bebé, ni siquiera si conseguía algún tipo de ayuda. Así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era darlo en adopción, por mucho que me doliera”.</p><p>-¿Cuál fue el hospital en el que diste a luz?.</p><p>-El MedStar Washington Hospital Center.</p><p>-¿El día…?</p><p>-18 de Abril de 2011.</p><p>-¿Y fue a través de una agencia, te pusiste en contacto con una pareja…? -preguntó Emily preparada para seguir apuntando.</p><p>-No, yo…durante las revisiones se lo comenté al médico y me dijo que él se encargaría de todo cuando naciera el bebé.</p><p>-¿Te acuerdas del nombre del médico? -preguntó JJ con ansiedad.</p><p>-Mmm, Steven Gordon.</p><p>-Una última pregunta. Aunque la decisión de dar a la niña en adopción fue tuya, ¿te pareció que en algún momento te presionaban para hacerlo? -la pregunta la hizo JJ, pero Emily miró de reojo a su compañera.</p><p>-¿Niña? No, yo tuve un niño. Benjamin. Bueno, así es como yo pensé llamarlo. No sé el nombre que le pusieron sus padres -las dos agentes se miraron seriamente entre sí.</p><p>-Bien, muchas gracias por atendernos Nathalie. Has sido de gran ayuda -Emily y JJ se levantaron y le estrecharon la mano a la mujer.</p><p>Ella sólo asintió. Cuando las acompañaba a la puerta, las dos escucharon la voz de un hombre y de una niña pequeña desde otra habitación. Se alegraron de que la chica hubiera podido rehacer su vida.</p><p>Ya en el coche, Emily revisó lo que había escrito y sacó su teléfono mientras JJ arrancaba el coche y se incorporaba a la carretera.</p><p>-Me parece que sí que está pasando algo, supongo que Hotch sabrá algo más. Voy a llamarlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He buscado la duración del vuelo Quantico-Florida, y creo que es alrededor de dos horas,  espero no haberme equivocado mucho.</p><p>También el nombre del hospital es uno verdadero de Washington.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias Prentiss.</p><p>Hotch colgó el teléfono y entró en el coche. Hacía veinte minutos que habían aterrizado y se dirigían a la comisaría. Un agente los había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, y no querían perder tiempo.</p><p>-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Erin impaciente.</p><p>-Lo que ya sabíamos, o al menos sospechábamos. Falsificaron el certificado de la niña poniendo el nombre de una mujer que dio a luz el mismo día que tú.</p><p>Erin asintió lentamente. Todavía no se lo podía creer. No entendía porqué alguien querría hacer algo así, ésos días estaban borrosos para ella, lo único que conseguía recordar con claridad era el dolor de la pérdida, y aunque lo único que quería era recuperar a su hija (si realmente esa niña era su hija), quería que todo pasara cuanto antes.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas el nombre del médico que te atendió? -ella cerró los ojos, intentando recordar-. ¿Puede ser Steven Gordon?</p><p>-¡Si, creo si!</p><p>-De acuerdo, creo que por ahí podemos empezar. Cuando lleguemos a casa, deberías mirar la documentación que supongo tienes guardada -la vio asentir-.Pagarán por esto, Erin, lo prometo.</p><p>Ella lo miró con ojos tristes, y él la atrajo hacia él para un abrazo. El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio.</p><hr/><p>Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, el equipo se estaba preparando para ir a buscar al sudes. Nadie preguntó la razón por la cual Strauss estaba allí, pero a Hotch no le pasó desapercibidas las miradas entre el equipo. Se despidieron y se quedaron solos.</p><p>García había descubierto quién era el sudes, gracias a una tarjeta que los técnicos encontraron un tanto escondida (lo cuál hace pensar que se le podría haber caído al sudes), en la entrada de la casa los Miller. La tarjeta era de un pequeño motel, y mirando las grabaciones del último mes, descubrieron a las cuatro mujeres con otros hombres. Tanto Fiona Fletcher como Rachel Miller habían estado allí el mismo día de su asesinato. Aparte de los clientes típicos del motel, en las grabaciones sólo aparecía otro hombre, el gerente del motel, Eddie White.</p><p>Descubrieron que la mujer de White lo había engañado durante gran parte de su matrimonio, y justo una semana antes, habían firmado el divorcio. White veía cómo todas las semanas, ésas mujeres iban a su motel a engañar a sus maridos, y la firma de su divorcio fue el desencadenante. Las siguió a su casa y asesinó al matrimonio.</p><p>El equipo había conseguido hablar con dos de los hombres que habían estado con las víctimas, que aparecían en las grabaciones, y confirmaron que sí se acostaban con ellas.</p><p>Más tarde, Eddi White contó que a los maridos los culpaba de no haber sabido mantener la concordia en su matrimonio. Y que por supuesto había visto a Eileen Fletcher, pero no iba a hacerle daño a una niña inocente.</p><p>Mientras estaban solos, Hotch llamó a García y le pidió que concertara una cita con la trabajadora social de Eileen, que irían a verla al día siguiente, y que la informara también que querían ver a la niña.</p><p>-Si me permite la pregunta, señor, y la indiscreción también, ¿qué tiene de importante la niña? ¿Es hija del Mesías o algo así? Porque nunca…-Hotch cortó a García antes de que empezara a divagar todavía más.</p><p>-No te preocupes Penélope, te enterarás a su debido tiempo.</p><p>-Ohh claro, por supuesto señor. Adiós.</p><p>Mientras esperaban a que el resto del equipo volviera, Hotch y Strauss recogieron todas las fotos y documentos que habían utilizado durante el caso. Lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sólo cuando vieron que habían vuelto, él se atrevió a hablar</p><p>-¿Quieres que se lo contemos ahora o esperamos a mañana? -preguntó Hotch.</p><p>-Ahora está bien, cuánto antes mejor.</p><p>Hotch recibió un mensaje de García informándole de la hora de su cita al día siguiente. En ese momento, el equipo entró en la sala, y Morgan informó que sin duda Eddie White era el sudes, y que la policía sería la encargada del interrogatorio.</p><p>-Perfecto. Sentaos, Erin y yo tenemos algo que contaros -todos obedecieron, llenos de curiosidad-. Por cierto, JJ, llama a García para que también se entere, no quiero que diga que no la tenemos informada.</p><p>Todos rieron con el comentario de su jefe, poco acostumbrados a que hiciera alguna broma, y después de conectar con García, Hotch empezó a hablar, intentando que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.</p><p>-Voy a ir al grano. Eileen Fletcher es hija mía, y de Erin -excepto el pequeño gemido que se escuchó desde el teléfono, nadie dijo nada, pero el equipo miró alternativamente entre Hotch y Strauss, cada uno a un lado de la sala.</p><p>-Tuvimos una aventura, y durante el parto, nos hicieron creer que la niña había muerto. Es lo que hemos pensado los últimos ocho años -terminó ella.</p><p>-¿Y cómo sabéis que realmente es vuestra hija? -preguntó Morgan.</p><p>-Con seguridad no lo sabemos, pero por lo que hemos ido descubriendo, estamos casi seguros.</p><p>-Necesitaréis un abogado. Mañana llamaré al mío y lo pondré al corriente.</p><p>-Gracias David.</p><p>-Pero tenéis que demostrar…</p><p>-Lo sabemos, Emily. Y ahora, podéis hacer lo que queráis. Nos quedamos esta noche aquí. Erin y yo hemos quedado mañana a las diez con la trabajadora social de Eileen, y después nos iremos a casa.</p><p>-Genial. Vamos a cenar y a tomar unas copas. ¿Quién se apunta? -Morgan fue el primero en levantarse, seguido del resto del equipo.</p><p>Hotch y Strauss se quedaron solos de nuevo. Él extendió la mano y ella la tomó.</p><p>-Deberíamos irnos a descansar. Mañana será un gran día.</p><hr/><p>Aaron daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Cuando llegaron al hotel, pasaron por el buffet, aunque ninguno tenía demasiada hambre. Luego se despidieron, se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama, notaba el agotamiento de las últimas veinticuatro  horas, pero ahora, lo único que hacía era darle vueltas a la cabeza, sin poder dejar de pensar en el futuro. Estaba seguro que a Erin le pasaba lo mismo, y el suave golpe en la puerta, se lo confirmó. Estaba seguro de que era ella antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>-No puedo dormir -dijo ella con cierta timidez-. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Yo tampoco puedo dormir -se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar a la habitación.</p><p>Erin entró y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero, encogiendo las piernas, rodeándolas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas. Aaron se sentó a su lado, y le metió un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>-No lo sé. Todo es tan raro desde esta mañana. Ya lo había asumido ¿sabes? Lo que le pasó a Ava. Siempre hay días difíciles, creo que eso nunca se llega a superar. Pero si ahora esa niña es nuestra hija, Aaron, toda nuestra vida va a cambiar. La nuestra, la de ella, la de nuestros hijos…Y ni siquiera sabemos si ella sabe que era adoptada. Esa niña ha visto cómo asesinaban a sus padres y…</p><p>-Hey, respira. Yo tengo las mismas dudas que tú, pero no podemos empezar a perder los nervios ¿de acuerdo? Vamos paso a paso: mañana hablaremos con la trabajadora social, y conoceremos a Eileen, volvemos a casa y empezamos a investigar. Sabemos que tu médico y el de Nathalie Adams era el mismo, así que algo tendrá que ver.  Empezaremos desde ahí. Vamos a descubrir por qué nos separaron de nuestra niña ¿si? -la vio asentir despacio.</p><p>-¿Tienes miedo, Aaron? Porque yo sí.</p><p>-Claro que tengo miedo, pero procuro no pensar en ello. Todo saldrá bien, Erin, lo prometo.</p><p>-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?</p><p>-Porque hemos superado muchas cosas. Un divorcio cada uno, la muerte de mi ex mujer, tu alcoholismo, la muerte de Ava, y mira dónde estamos ahora, está viva y por fin podremos vivir la vida que queríamos hace ocho años con ella -ella lo miró divertida-. Bueno, más o menos.</p><p>-Me gusta tu optimismo -ella se acercó a él para que la abrazara.</p><p>-Sé que tú más que nadie has sufrido mucho, Erin, pero ésta es nuestra oportunidad para recuperar la felicidad que nos arrebataron a traición, y para que esa niña pueda volver a tener una familia. La que también le arrebataron, por cierto.</p><p>-Lo sé.</p><p>-Y ahora, Blue eyes, vamos a dormir un poco ¿de acuerdo? -Erin sonrió ampliamente ante el apodo cariñoso con el que Aaron la llamaba, y que hacía tantos años que no escuchaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No lo había dicho, pero esto se sitúa después de la muerte de Haley, y exactamente no sigue el canon, aunque hay cosas que si (como el alcoholismo de Strauss).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5</p><p> </p><p>El sonido de la alarma que no dejaba de sonar, lo despertó de un apacible sueño. Por fin podía vivir la vida que le habían quitado, con Jack y Eileen, y Erin y sus hijos. Eran una gran familia, sin problemas y felices, pero la alarma lo fastidió todo. Al menos, la sensación agradable que le dejó el sueño, todavía le duraba. Esperaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo realidad.</p><p>Erin estaba acurrucada en la otra esquina de la cama, con una expresión apacible en la cara. Le daba pena tener que despertarla. Pasó suavemente el pulgar por su mejilla, esperando que se despertara. Sus ojos aletearon despacio , hasta que al final los abrió lentamente.</p><p>-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. Siento tener que despertarte, pero tenemos que prepararnos para nuestra gran cita.</p><p>-Vale -respondió ella somnolienta.</p><p>-¿Nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en el vestíbulo para desayunar y luego irnos tranquilamente?</p><p>-Me parece bien -Erin se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-. Y Aaron, gracias por todo, siempre.</p><p>Él asintió y sonrió. Luego se levantó de la cama y empezó a prepararse.</p><hr/><p>Faltaban dos minutos para las diez de la mañana cuando entraron en el centro de acogida. Fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello recogido en un moño rígido y expresión seria. A Hotch le recordó a Erin y sonrió internamente. Se presentó como Amy Pullman, la trabajadora social de Eileen. Ella les explicó que la niña sabía que era adoptada, sus padres se lo contaron cuando tenía seis años con la ayuda de un psicólogo, y por las charlas que habían tenido, le había parecido muy inteligente. Había tenido pesadillas las dos noches que había pasado allí, pero eso era totalmente normal.</p><p>Hotch le contó la verdad a Amy: Erin y él eran los padres biológicos de Eileen, le contó lo que les habían hecho cuando nació, y que pensaban recuperarla. La trabajadora social los miró con seriedad. Entendía su situación, pero no era tan sencillo. La niña ya estaba dentro del programa de acogida, y podría ser adoptada en cualquier momento y ellos  tendrían que demostrar con pruebas que era su hija. Era algo que ya sabían,  pero no se iban a dar por vencidos tan rápido.</p><p>Después de hablar con Amy, pidieron ver a Eileen. Los llevaron a una sala llena de juguetes, dónde en una esquina, sentada en una mesa, dibujaba la niña. Erin estaba un paso por delante de Aaron, pero se paró en seco al verla, y él la sintió temblar ligeramente. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó con cariño. Juntos avanzaron hacia la mesa donde estaba su hija.</p><p>La pequeña se inclinaba sobre el papel, y el pelo le tapaba la cara, y Aaron pensó que se parecía a su madre. Miró a Erin y sonrió. Había llegado el momento.</p><p>-Hola Eileen, ¿podemos sentarnos contigo? -preguntó Hotch suavemente.</p><p>La niña levantó la cabeza y los miró, sólo ahora dándose cuenta de su presencia. Miró de uno a otro durante un instante y luego asintió. Ellos se sentaron.</p><p>-Me llamo Aaron y ella es Erin. Nos ha dicho Amy que sabías que vendríamos a verte -volvió a asentir, pero sin levantar la vista de su dibujo.</p><p>-¿Qué estás dibujando? -le preguntó Erin.</p><p>La niña no contestó, pero le dio la vuelta al dibujo para que lo vieran. Parecía una familia: papá, mamá y su hija en el jardín de su casa con un sol enorme.</p><p>-¡Qué bonito! Dibujas muy bien.</p><p>-Gracias. ¿Sois mis nuevos papás? -preguntó la niña curiosa.</p><p>Erin miró a Aaron, y notó en su cara lo mismo que sentía ella. Respiró hondo y contestó con dulzura.</p><p>-Nos gustaría conocerte mejor, y dentro de un tiempo, podrías venir con nosotros ¿te parece bien?</p><p>-Supongo que si -respondió Eileen encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-Pero vendremos a verte a menudo, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-¿Y qué pasa si vinieran otros papás y quisieran llevarme? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Los dos intercambiaron una mirada, y se dieron cuenta de que Amy tenía razón, la niña era muy inteligente. Erin alargó el brazo tentativamente y le cogió la mano.</p><p>-No dejaremos que eso pase. Pero de momento tendrás que quedarte aquí, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que arreglar, y luego podrás venir con nosotros -ella volvió a asentir.</p><p>-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, Eileen. Amy nos ha dicho que tus padres te hablaron de tu adopción, ¿podrías contarnos qué es lo que te dijeron? -le preguntó Hotch.</p><p>-Fue hace dos años. Me dijeron que no querían mentirme y que me lo contarían todo. Que me adoptaron en Washington, y que mi mamá era una chica joven que no podía cuidarme. A mi no me importó, porque yo fui muy feliz siempre. Pero ahora ya no están… -la niña bajó la mirada con tristeza, y agarró fuertemente el peluche de un conejo que tenía en el regazo.</p><p>Aaron y Erin habían decidido no contarle la verdad por el momento, era demasiado para una niña que había perdido a sus padres adoptivos hacía dos días.</p><p>-¡Qué bonito el peluche! ¿Cómo se llama? -Erin volvió a extender la mano y acarició el peluche.</p><p>-Mr. Rabbit. No es original, pero a mi me gusta. Me lo regalaron mis padres en mi primer cumpleaños.</p><p>-Apuesto a que va contigo a todas partes -la niña asintió con entusiasmo.</p><p>Erin le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió cómo si su corazón fuera a salirse del pecho. Hotch notó la tensión en ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Él se sentía igual cada vez que Eileen lo miraba.</p><p>-Ahora tenemos que irnos Eileen, pero volveremos a verte pronto ¿vale? -le dijo Hotch.</p><p>-¿Cuándo? No me gusta estar aquí -respondió Eileen tristemente.</p><p>-Ya lo sé cariño, pero de momento es necesario -le dijo Erin. Miró a Aaron antes de hablar. Él asintió-. ¿Te parece bien el Domingo?</p><p>-Vale -la niña respondió con alegría.</p><p>Se despidieron de la niña con la promesa de verla el Domingo, y se dirigieron al hotel en busca del equipo para viajar a casa.</p><hr/><p>Erin le pidió a Aaron sentarse sola en el avión, así que iba mirando pensativa por la ventana en un asiento del final del avión. Hotch se sentó con Rossi, y el resto del equipo, todos juntos en los asientos del centro. JJ miraba fijamente a su jefa, sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría ella si le hubieran arrebatado a Henry al nacer. También era madre, y sólo ella podía imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo la mujer.</p><p>-Hey JJ, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? -le preguntó Morgan dándole un suave codazo.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que dice Morgan que cuando aterricemos iremos al juzgado, que está enamorado de ti y os vais a casar. Tiene la bendición de Will -respondió Prentiss divertida. Morgan y Reid rieron.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Me parece bien -JJ seguía mirando a Strauss y respondió automáticamente.</p><p>-¡JJ!</p><p>Reid siguió la mirada de su compañera y se dio cuenta de hacía dónde miraba.</p><p>-¿Qué estás pensando? -le preguntó.</p><p>-Lo que debe estar sufriendo. Pensar durante ocho años que tu hija ha muerto y después descubrir que está viva, debe de ser…</p><p>-Y sobre todo la manera en que lo hicieron… -terminó Prentiss.</p><p>-Nunca me podía imaginar que Strauss tuviera corazón.</p><p>-¡Morgan! -lo regañó Prentiss.</p><p>-Matizo: sé que tiene corazón, pero no me la imagino siendo…madre, persona, no sé si me explico.</p><p>-Pues yo creo que es una buena madre -todos miraron extrañados a Reid-. Todos la vimos con sus hijos hace unos…tres años en la fiesta de Navidad del FBI.</p><p>-Cierto, decían que se acababa de divorciar -recordó JJ.</p><p>-¿Y yo por qué no me acuerdo de nada de eso? -preguntó Emily.</p><p>-Porque seguramente estarías ya borracha desde las tres de la tarde -dijo Morgan riendo.</p><p>-Es verdad, odio tanto la Navidad que necesito emborracharme desde el día 20.</p><p>-Pero hay un detalle del que no estamos hablando -Morgan hizo una pausa dramática-. ¡Hotch y Strauss tuvieron una aventura!</p><p>-Bueno, cada uno se acuesta con quien quiere ¿no? -JJ intentó que no se centraran demasiado en eso.</p><p>-Si, ¿pero Hotch y Strauss? Y por lo que sabemos de fechas, Hotch estaba divorciado, pero está claro que ella no.</p><p>-Da igual Morgan, no somos nadie para juzgar.</p><p>-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Deberías odiarla después de llevarte lejos de nosotros -le dijo Reid.</p><p>-No la defiendo, sólo…la entiendo.</p><p>Rossi y Hotch disfrutaban de un café recién hecho. Hotch le había enviado un mensaje a García pidiéndole que reservaba dos billetes de avión para el Domingo para Florida. Diez minutos después, recibió la confirmación de que estaba hecho.</p><p>-¿Vas a contarme cómo os ha ido con Eileen o vas a quedarte callado todo el viaje? -preguntó Rossi sacando a Hotch de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Pues bien, es…muy inteligente, y no hay duda que es nuestra hija. Frunce el ceño como Erin, tiene su misma mirada y cuando sonríe le salen los hoyuelos, como a mi -Hotch sonrió hablando de su hija.</p><p>-Tiene dos padres agentes federales, es normal que sea inteligente -le contestó Dave-. Pero asumo que no le habéis dicho la verdad.</p><p>-No, hemos creído que sería demasiada información en poco tiempo. Lo haremos el Domingo.</p><p>-¿Y cómo te sientes después de haberla conocido?</p><p>-Pues…nunca pensé que sería posible ¿sabes? Te haces a la idea que tu hija ha muerto, hace cuatro días estábamos en el cementerio porque hubiera sido su cumpleaños, y de repente está delante de ti haciendo un dibujo. Es…extraño, pero también te da la posibilidad de poder vivir lo que te has perdido hasta ahora.</p><p>-Ya…¿y cómo lo está llevando Erin?</p><p>Hotch miró hacia el final del avión, donde estaba sentada Erin, aunque lo único que podía verle era la coronilla, y suspiró. Sabía que ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder asimilarlo todo.</p><p>-La quieres ¡eh! -preguntó Dave.</p><p>-¿Qué? No, yo…me preocupo por ella, eso es todo.</p><p>-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres decirte a ti mismo para engañarte… -le dijo Rossi, levantado las manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>-Dave…</p><p>-Mira Aaron, no voy a meterme en tu vida ni decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero a lo mejor ahora es el momento ideal, ahora es cuando por fin se alinean los planetas para que podáis estar juntos. Y además, piensa en Eileen, necesitará estabilidad después de todo lo que ha vivido últimamente.</p><p>Dicho esto, cogió su taza de café y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Aaron con sus pensamientos. Tal vez Dave tenía razón, llevaba nueve años ocultando sus sentimientos, y a lo mejor ahora era su momento. Sólo necesitaban arreglar lo de Eileen, y luego hablaría con Erin sobre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6</p><p> </p><p>Erin colgó el teléfono y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Acababa de hablar con Nora, y le había dicho que los recogería a la hora de la cena, prometiéndole que los llevaría a comer una pizza, a pesar de ser una noche entre semana.</p><p>Miró el reloj encima de la chimenea y se dio cuenta que faltaban apenas unos minutos para que Aaron llegara. Habían quedado con el abogado de Dave a las 15:00, y ya tenía preparada toda la documentación que había guardado  durante el embarazo. Pruebas, análisis y alguna cosa más por si les hacía falta. En los papeles del parto y del alta, estaba el nombre del médico que la atendió durante el embarazo, el que creían el culpable de todo esto.</p><p>Sonó el timbre y se levantó. Aaron la esperaba con una taza de café. Lo agarró y le dio un sorbo.</p><p> -Gracias, creo que es lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.</p><p>-De nada. ¿Estás lista?</p><p>Asintió y lo siguió al coche. Buscó en la radio una emisora que le gustara, hasta que encontró una con música jazz. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Notaba la mirada de Aaron sobre ella, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. Miraba por la ventanilla cómo pasaban los coches, las casas, el mundo, cómo todo seguía su curso mientras ella se desmoronaba por dentro. Sabía que tendría que hablar con sus hijos, explicarles que tenían una hermana, esa niña que todos creían muerta. Y también tenía que hablar con Mark, decirle lo que pasó, decirle porqué tuvo que buscar amor y cariño en los brazos de otra persona cuando estaba casada con él. Y lo más importante, porqué le hizo creer que esa niña era suya.</p><p>Pensar en todo eso estaba haciendo que sintiera que le faltaba el aire, y respiró profundamente varias veces en busca de aire. Aaron notó su angustia, y le cogió la mano sin dejar de mirar la carretera.</p><p>-Erin, ¿estás bien? Respira despacio.</p><p>-Para el coche -fue capaz de decir entre jadeos.</p><p>En cuanto pudo, Hotch se puso a un lado de la autopista y paró el coche. Erin abrió la puerta en cuanto el coche estuvo parado y salió disparada en busca de aire. Dio varias bocanadas, buscando el aire que tanto necesitaban sus pulmones. Hotch se mantuvo a un lado,  esperando que se encontrara mejor, y cuando vio que empezaba a respirar normalmente, se acercó y la abrazó. Notó como sus lágrimas mojaban su chaqueta, pero la dejó llorar. Frotó suavemente su mano sobre su espalda , y eso pareció tranquilizarla. Unos minutos después, Erin se separó de él.</p><p>-Lo siento -dijo limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de la cara.</p><p>-No tienes por qué. Es una situación que podría superar a cualquiera, lo normal es que pueda pasar lo que te ha pasado a ti.</p><p>-¿Y a ti por qué no te pasa? -preguntó ella mientras volvían al coche.</p><p>-Probablemente llegue un momento en que también me rompa, Erin, pero suelo controlar bastante bien mis emociones.</p><p>Ella prefirió no responder, en su lugar volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana mientras Aaron ponía de nuevo el coche en marcha.</p><hr/><p>Clay Tunner era un hombre robusto, grande, pero con cara de buena persona. A Erin le sonaba su nombre por ser uno de los grandes abogados de DC, pero también por haber trabajado con Mark. Su ex marido lo tenía en gran consideración, según decía era uno de los mejores abogados con los que su bufete había trabajado. Sólo esperaba que Tunner no relacionara su nombre con el de Mark. Aunque eso le parecía poco probable siendo su ex otro de los grandes abogados de la ciudad.</p><p>Cuando se presentaron, Tunner ya tenía una base del caso, por lo que le había contado Rossi, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. Tardaron diez minutos en contarle toda la historia.</p><p>-Bien, creo que tenemos todas las probabilidades para ganar. Pero lo primero que tenéis que hacer es una prueba de ADN para demostrar que la niña es vuestra hija.</p><p>-El Domingo volveremos a Florida a verla.</p><p>-Perfecto. Conozco un laboratorio en Florida. Incluso aunque sea Domingo alguien se puede acercar por la muestra,  y en cuanto la tengamos, presentaremos en la Corte De Florida el recurso de adopción por vuestra parte -los dos asintieron-. Y respecto al resto…</p><p>-Nos encargaremos de buscar al médico y al resto del personal, y que paguen por ello -respondió Hotch.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Entonces estaremos en contacto. Avisadme a la hora a la que estaréis allí el Domingo para avisar a alguien de la clínica.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Gracias por todo, señor Tunner -Hotch y Strauss se levantaron y le estrecharon la mano.</p><p>-Un placer. Adiós.</p><hr/><p>El Viernes pasó lentamente para todos. Erin tenía trabajo atrasado, y aunque no lo llevaba mal, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba. Todavía no había hablado con sus hijos, prefería esperar unos días más, pero estaba permanentemente nerviosa y los niños empezaban a darse cuenta que algo iba mal. Al menos, era el fin de semana de Mark con ellos, así tendría tiempo de pensar y estar sola.</p><p>Aaron también trabajaba casi sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles, pero sentía la mirada de su equipo sobre él a través de la ventana de su despacho. Sabía que estaban preocupados, no había vuelto a hablar con el equipo desde la vuelta de Florida y estaba seguro de que esperaban algunas noticias. Prefería dejar pasar el fin de semana para empezar a investigar al médico y a su equipo, para que alguien se pudriera en la cárcel.</p><hr/><p>El niño de doce años entró como un torbellino en su casa, casi tirando a su padre por el camino.</p><p>-¡Jack! Te he dicho mil veces que no entres así en casa. En casa no se corre ¿de acuerdo? -Hotch reprendió a su hijo.</p><p>-Lo siento papá, pero Ryan ya está en la partida, y no quiero que me gane -la voz de Jack llegó desde su habitación, lejana, justo antes de que se escuchara un portazo.</p><p>-Ya sabes, cosas de videojuegos online y eso -se rió Jessica cuando entró detrás del niño-. Se pasó todo el camino hablando de eso.</p><p>-Ya, supongo que está en la edad ¿no? Ha crecido tan rápido…-Hotch dijo con melancolía.</p><p>-Tienes razón, el tiempo pasa volando -ella se sentó a su lado-. Muy bien, tú dirás, querías hablar conmigo ¿no?</p><p>-Así es. Por cierto, el Domingo…</p><p>-Sin problema, vendré sobre las siete para que puedas irte.</p><p>-Gracias Jess. De acuerdo, por donde empiezo. Dentro de poco, seremos uno más en la familia -vio cómo Jessica abría mucho los ojos.</p><p>-¿Tienes novia? ¿Te vas a casar? ¡No me has dicho nada! -Jessica soltó todas las preguntas de golpe.</p><p>-Noo, las cosas no van por ahí. Es…otra cosa. Tengo otra hija, Jess.</p><p>Su cuñada se quedó mirándolo muy seria, pero no notó en su expresión que lo estaba juzgando. Sólo estaba sorprendida. Decidió continuar con la historia.</p><p>-Cuando Haley y yo ya estábamos divorciados, yo…tuve una aventura con Erin Strauss.</p><p>-¿Tu jefa? -Jessica volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, y expresión sorprendida.</p><p>-Ehh si. Se quedó embarazada, y en el parto, le hicieron creer que la niña había muerto. Ahora la hemos encontrado en Florida, y queremos recuperarla.</p><p>-¿Sigue viva? Pero…</p><p>-Se la dieron en adopción a una pareja, que fue asesinada hace tres días por un asesino en serie, y Eileen está en un centro de acogida, pero queremos recuperarla.</p><p>-Claro, por supuesto. ¿Y lo conseguiréis?</p><p>-Es un 100% seguro que si.</p><p>-Bien, es genial. ¿Se lo has contado ya a Jack?</p><p>-No, voy a esperar al Domingo por la noche. Iremos a verla por la mañana, pero quería contártelo primero a ti.</p><p>-Y luego la cuidaréis como una pareja divorciada ¿no? -preguntó Jessica divertida.</p><p>-Pues…no lo hemos hablado, pero supongo que si. El caso es que quería preguntarte…</p><p>-Aaron -su cuñada se acercó a él y le cogió las manos con cariño-. Tu familia, es mi familia.</p><p>Él sintió ganas de llorar, y para ocultarlo , abrazó a la mujer. Jessica era muy importante en su vida y en la de Jack, y le estaría siempre eternamente agradecido por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, y por todo lo que parecía que también estaría dispuesta a hacer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará....</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7</p><p><br/>Erin daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala del centro de acogida, esperando que trajeran a Eileen. Aaron esperaba en la calle al técnico de la clínica para hacerles las pruebas de ADN, y ella estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado en su vida. Su futuro dependía de esa prueba, y sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien, puesto que iban a hablar con la niña.</p><p>-¡Erin! -la niña corrió a sus brazos en cuanto entró en la sala, acompañada de una cuidadora, que las dejó solas.</p><p>-Hola, cariño -ella la abrazó sin dudar contra su pecho durante unos segundos.</p><p>-¿No ha venido Aaron?</p><p>-Sí, enseguida entra.</p><p>Eileen llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, y a su inseparable conejito con ella.</p><p>-Mira, Aaron y yo te hemos traído un regalo, esperamos que te guste.</p><p>Erin se sentó en un sofá que había en la sala, y Eileen se instaló a su lado, pero de pie. Abrió la bolsa y primero sacó una bolsa de golosinas. La cara de la niña se iluminó.</p><p>-¡Qué ricas! ¿Puedo comer una?</p><p>-Claro que sí, cariño.</p><p>La niña abrió la bolsa de golosinas y cogió una, luego le ofreció otra a Erin, ella sonrió y cogió una. Luego la niña cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Saltó de alegría cuando vio la muñeca.</p><p>-Ya veo que te gusta ¿no? -rió Erin.</p><p>-Sí, muchas gracias Erin -la niña la abrazó de nuevo y ella pensó que se derretía.</p><p>Estuvieron unos minutos hablando de muñecas y juguetes, hasta que Aaron entró con el técnico. La niña corrió a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio.</p><p>-¡Aaron! Erin me ha regalado una muñeca, mira -le dijo la niña enseñándole la muñeca.</p><p>-Es de parte de los dos, Eileen, ¿recuerdas que te lo he dicho? -le recordó Erin. La niña asintió.</p><p>-Es muy bonita. Me alegro que te guste. Ahora ven, este chico necesita una cosa.</p><p>Le explicaron lo que iba a hacer, y quince minutos después, el técnico se iba con la muestra de ADN de los tres. Ahora tocaba la tan temida conversación con la niña.</p><p>-Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Vamos a sentarnos ¿vale?</p><p>Hotch y Erin se sentaron en el sofá, con la niña entre ellos. Fue Hotch el primero en hablar.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas que nos contaste que tus padres te habían dicho que tu mamá era una chica joven? -ella asintió-. Pues…no era cierto. Pero ellos no lo sabían en ese momento, no te mintieron.</p><p>-¿Entonces quién era? ¿Lo sabes?</p><p>-Eileen, tu madre es Erin, y tu padre soy yo. Somos tus padres biológicos.</p><p>La niña miró de uno a otro seriamente y en silencio, mientras el corazón de los agentes latía con fuerza amenazando con salirse de su pecho. Erin se mordía tan fuerte el labio inferior que terminó haciéndose sangre.</p><p>-¿Entiendes lo que te he dicho? -Hotch preguntó despacio. Eileen asintió.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no estaba con vosotros?</p><p>-Porque cuando naciste, alguien te separó de nuestro lado, y te entregó a Michael y Fiona -Erin se negaba ya a decir “tus padres"-. Pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que puedas venir pronto con nosotros.</p><p>Eileen asintió despacio. Lo estaba asimilando todo poco a poco, pero para ser tan pequeña, parecía entenderlo todo bastante bien.</p><p>-¿Cuándo? Quiero irme de aquí, y si sois mis papás, puedo irme con vosotros ¿verdad?</p><p>Aaron y Erin se miraron. Todavía tenían cosas que contarle a la pequeña.</p><p>-Claro que sí, cariño, pero hace falta que nos den la autorización para eso, y luego nos iremos a casa -le contó Erin.</p><p>-Yo puedo hablar con Amy, seguro que si le digo que sois mis papás y que queréis que vaya con vosotros, podemos irnos -los dos agentes se miraron divertidos por el entusiasmo de la niña.</p><p>-No es tan fácil, Eileen, no es Amy la que tiene que decidir esto, pero es bueno que quieras venir con nosotros -ella asintió con entusiasmo-. Además, tienes cuatro hermanos ¿sabes? Y estarán encantados de conocerte por fin -Hotch esperaba no estar confundido en esta última afirmación.</p><p>-¿Tenéis cuatro hijos? Nunca he tenido hermanos…</p><p>-Bueno, en realidad es algo más complicado que eso, pero sí, tienes cuatro hermanos, Aaron tiene un hijo y yo tengo tres, y todos son tus hermanos.</p><p>-¿Entonces viviré en dos casas? -los miró seriamente de nuevo. No habían hablado como se iban a organizar, y ahora tenían que contestar a la niña.</p><p>-No vamos a preocuparnos ahora por eso ¿de acuerdo? -la niña asintió, no muy convencida-. Tenemos que irnos ahora, pero hablaremos por teléfono y vendremos a verte ¿vale? -Hotch procuró poner alegría en su voz.</p><p>Eileen los abrazó fuertemente, sin querer separarse de ellos. En pocos días, esa niña había perdido a sus padres adoptivos, había conocido a sus padres biológicos y todavía no podía irse con ellos. Tenía pesadillas por lo que había visto, y le habían dado demasiada información sobre su vida que todavía necesitaba asimilar. Cuando estuvieran en casa, la llevarían a un psicólogo.</p><hr/><p>El vuelo de vuelta a casa tenía un retraso de hora y media, y los dos agentes esperaban ansiosos en el aeropuerto. Erin se mordía distraídamente la uña del pulgar de la mano izquierda, y a Hotch le recordó a Emily con ese gesto, aunque ella llevaba una manicura perfecta y las uñas pintadas de un color claro.</p><p>-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en contarle la verdad sin saber los resultados? -preguntó nerviosa.</p><p>-Sí, claro, no creo que haya problema.</p><p>-Pero y si resulta que no es… -volvió a morderse la uña. Hotch le apartó despacio la mano de la boca, sujetándosela fuertemente.</p><p>-Erin, esa niña es nuestra hija, y lo sabes, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse ¿de acuerdo? -la vio asentir, despacio, y le soltó la mano.</p><p>Se quedaron callados, viendo pasar a los viajeros que con más o menos prisa iban en busca de su destino. Hasta que Hotch volvió a hablar.</p><p>-¿Se lo has contado ya a tus hijos?</p><p>-No, lo haré esta noche. ¿Y tú a Jack?</p><p>-También esta noche, si consigo que deje la videoconsola un rato -ambos sonrieron.</p><p>-Me preocupa cómo se tomarán la noticia…</p><p>-Bueno, es su hermana, y tú no tuviste la culpa que se la llevaran -intentó consolarla él.</p><p>-Eso no es precisamente lo que más me preocupa, Aaron -ella lo miró con seriedad.</p><p>-Ohh, claro, cierto -respondió cuando se dio cuenta de a qué exactamente se refería.</p><p>-Y tengo que hablar con Mark también, antes de que lo haga probablemente Nora y… ‐Erin se pasó las manos por la cara, totalmente frustrada.</p><p>-Hey, paso a paso ¿sí? Es mejor no agobiarse -él le pasó la mano por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.</p><p>-Eso lo dices porque Jack se lo tomará bien, y no tienes una ex que se tirará a tu yugular por haberla engañado y mentido durante años.</p><p>-Visto así…Pero el Viernes se lo conté a Jessica y ella pareció entenderlo.</p><p>-¿A sí? ¿Qué te dijo?</p><p>-Que mi familia es su familia.</p><p>-Creo que en su día te equivocaste de hermana -dijo Erin divertida.</p><p>-Bueeeno, creo que más bien tú serías su tipo.</p><p>-¿Perdón?</p><p>-Pues eso, que Jess está buscando todavía a la mujer de su vida.</p><p>-Suerte con eso, aunque no creo que sea tan fácil -contestó Erin tristemente.</p><p>-Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, Erin, podemos ser una familia -Aaron se giró hacia ella y le cogió la mano.</p><p>-Aaron, no sé si es el mejor momento, vamos a traer a Eileen y después… -ella bajó la mirada, pero le apretó la mano.</p><p>-Erin, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo, que no has pensado en volver a lo que teníamos, y si no es así, sólo tendremos contacto en el trabajo y por Eileen , nada más.</p><p>-No puedo, yo…</p><p>-Esta bien, hablaremos cuando Eileen esté en casa ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, pero era una sonrisa triste. Entendía que tenía mucha carga encima, y no quería agobiarla con otra cosa más. Podía esperar para expresar exactamente sus sentimientos, para decirle que la amaba, y que ya no podía vivir sin ella.</p><hr/><p>Terminaron de cenar y Jack ayudó a su padre a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. Luego, salió de la cocina.</p><p>-Jack, espera un minuto, quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>-¿Ahora papá? Es que… -el niño intentó escabullirse.</p><p>-Luego si quieres vemos una película.</p><p>-¡Vale!</p><p>Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, y Hotch miró directamente a su hijo, dándose cuenta de cómo había cambiado. Ya no tenía esa cara de niño lleno de inocencia, ahora empezaba a parecer cada vez más el adolescente en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Tenía doce años, pero Aaron sintió que se había perdido media vida de su hijo. Se juró a sí mismo que a partir de ahora le dedicaría más tiempo, a él y a Eileen.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas algo de cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos?</p><p>-¿Esto va sobre mamá?</p><p>-En realidad no, solamente era para meternos en el contexto. Eras pequeño, lo raro es que recordaras algo. Bien, cuando tu madre y yo llevábamos dos años divorciados, yo…tuve una relación, y…tengo una hija, Jack -el niño lo miró durante un instante antes de hablar.</p><p>-¿Y dónde está? ¿Y por qué no la he conocido todavía?</p><p>-Cuando nació hace ocho años, se la llevaron, la dieron en adopción, sin el consentimiento de su madre, y sólo ahora hemos descubierto dónde está. Estamos haciendo lo posible para traerla a casa.</p><p>-¿Se la vais a quitar a sus padres adoptivos? -preguntó Jack con horror.</p><p>-No, hijo, nunca haríamos eso. Sus padres murieron hace unos días, fue…-Hotch dudó en darle más información-. Por el caso que tuve en Florida.</p><p>-¿Y quién es su madre?</p><p>-¿Te acuerdas de mi jefa? ¿Erin Strauss? La conociste en el funeral de tu madre, y la has visto en la oficina más de una vez.</p><p>-¿Una mujer rubia? -Hotch asintió.</p><p>-Ella es la madre de Eileen.</p><p>-¿Y va a vivir aquí?</p><p>-Probablemente no, vivirá con Erin y su familia, pero pasará mucho tiempo aquí.</p><p>-Vale, me parece bien. Siempre he querido tener hermanos, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera un niño -Hotch rió por la ocurrencia de su hijo.</p><p>-Siempre puedes enseñarle a jugar videojuegos.</p><p>-¡Genial! -Jack parecía encantado, y Aaron totalmente aliviado.</p><p>-Y ahora, ¿qué película quieres ver?</p><hr/><p>Erin acababa de servirse una taza de té, cuando escuchó el coche de Nora en el garaje. Había sido un regalo de Mark para su décimo sexto cumpleaños, a principios de año, aunque ella no había estado de acuerdo al principio. Había puesto una condición: sólo conduciría el coche los fines de semana y vacaciones, y emergencias, por supuesto, el resto del tiempo, el coche permanecería en el garaje. Para su sorpresa, su ex había estado de acuerdo, a pesar de las protestas de su hija mayor.</p><p>Escuchó las voces de los chicos entrar en casa, y suspiró profundamente. Era el momento.</p><p>-¡Mamá! -Olivia se abalanzó sobre ella.</p><p>-Hola cariño -ella abrazó a su hija pequeña-. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?</p><p>-Vienen ahí detrás, Nora se ha enfadado con Jasper porque venía comiendo unas patatas fritas y le ha ensuciado el coche. Lo ha amenazado con dejarlo por el camino. Se han puesto a gritar como locos. Nos ha costado media hora más llegar hasta aquí.</p><p>Mientras hablaba, Olivia se acurrucó contra su madre, y ella disfrutó la sensación del cuerpo de su hija. Ya tenía doce años, y eso pasaba cada vez menos. De sus tres hijos, Olivia era la más apegada a ella, aunque sentía debilidad por su hijo. Ahora, esperaba que con la llegada de Eileen, las cosas no cambiaran demasiado y fueran acogedores con su hermana pequeña.</p><p>-Hey, mamá, ¿cómo vas? -Jasper se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.</p><p>-Muy bien, cariño.</p><p>-¡Jasper, vuelve aquí! -Nora entró gritando en el salón.</p><p>-Nora, por favor, siéntate un momento, quiero hablar con vosotros -la instó su madre.</p><p>-Pero…</p><p>-Nora, por favor…-Erin se frotó la frente con frustración, bajando el tono de voz. Sus hijos sabían que era momento de obedecer.</p><p>-Esta bien…-Nora se sentó al lado de su hermano, enfrente de su madre y su hermana pequeña.</p><p>-Quiero que me escuchéis con atención, porque esta conversación cambiará nuestras vidas.</p><p>-¿Te vas a casar?</p><p>-¿Nos vamos a mudar?</p><p>-¿Te vas a morir, mamá?</p><p>-¡Por favor! ¿Queréis dejarme hablar? Esta conversación ya es bastante complicada para que encima estéis especulando -los niños se callaron y la miraron con seriedad-. Supongo que recordaréis, hace ocho años, estaba embarazada de otra niña…en realidad sigue viva.</p><p>Sus tres hijos la miraron boquiabiertos, y ella tomó aire para las preguntas, y para la parte más difícil.</p><p>-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Y dónde está? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Nora, que como hermana mayor, solía ser la portavoz.</p><p>-Alguien se la llevó, dándola en adopción a una pareja de Florida, y haciéndonos creer que había muerto. Ahora, sus padres adoptivos han muerto, y vamos a traerla a casa.</p><p>-¿Pero se puede hacer eso? -preguntó Jasper, escéptico.</p><p>-Claro, una vez que se demuestre quiénes son los padres biológicos, se pide un proceso de adopción.</p><p>-Tiene gracia, vas a adoptar a tu hija biológica -Jasper se río. Dejó de hacerlo cuando su madre le lanzó una mirada fulminante.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿tenemos otra hermana pequeña? -la cara de Olivia se iluminó.</p><p>-Pues hay que llamar a papá, debería estar aquí, no sé a qué esperas… -Nora se levantó, pero fue frenada por su madre.</p><p>-No, espera, en realidad a tu padre no le incumbe esto, Nora -sus hijos la miraron sin comprender. Ella tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente antes de hablar-. Vuestro padre no es el padre de la niña.</p><p>-¿Qué? -preguntaron los tres a la vez. Sus caras reflejaban total sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Quieres decir que te acostaste con otro hombre, te quedaste embarazada, y le hiciste creer a papá que el bebé era suyo? -preguntó despacio Nora.</p><p>-Así es.</p><p>-Eso es lo más ruin que has hecho en la vida, mamá. ¡Cómo has podido engañar a papá así! ¡Engañarnos a nosotros! Y si esto no hubiera pasado, nunca lo hubieras contado ¿verdad? -Nora se había levantado del sofá y estaba gritando, indignada. Erin se levantó también, para calmar a su hija.</p><p>-Primero, no me levantes la voz, Nora, y segundo, todos cometemos errores, sólo es cuestión de aceptar y arreglar las consecuencias.</p><p>-¿Arreglar? ¿Y qué vas a arreglar ahora, mamá? Nos has mentido durante ocho años, ahora no pretendas que todo vuelva a ser como antes.</p><p>-No pretendo eso, sé que cometí un error, pero espero que no le hagáis pagarlo a una niña de ocho años inocente.</p><p>-Dejó de ser inocente cuando fue concebida fuera del matrimonio -Jasper se levantó y se colocó al lado de su hermana.</p><p>Erin miró a su hijo con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Ella no había educado a sus hijos para que pensaran así, y se había quedado petrificada de pie en medio del salón.</p><p>-¿Mamá? -Olivia le tocó el brazo-. Creo que esto no se va a arreglar sólo con pedir perdón.</p><p>Olivia se acercó a sus hermanos, y los tres juntos salieron del salón. Erin seguía allí, de pie, sabiendo que la magnífica relación que tenía con sus tres hijos ya nunca sería igual, y tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 8</p><p><br/>El Lunes por la mañana temprano, Hotch ya estaba en la oficina. Estaba eufórico, y nervioso, por empezar a investigar todo el asunto. Le había enviado un mensaje a García, que fuera a su oficina en cuanto llegara. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para eso.</p><p>Se puso a trabajar en sus archivos mientras tanto. Solamente cuando llamaron a la puerta, se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Hizo pasar a la persona que llamaba. Penélope García asomó por la puerta.</p><p>-Ah, Penélope, pasa -ella entró y se sentó, todavía no muy segura de porqué estaba allí-. Estos son los nombres del equipo médico que atendió a Erin durante su embarazo. Quiero que los investigues a todos, sin descuidar tus quehaceres, por supuesto.</p><p>-Eso está hecho, señor -García cogió el papel que Hotch le tendía y salió del despacho.</p><p>Un par de horas después, Hotch recibió la llamada de Clay Tunner, exactamente con las noticias que esperaban. Decidió llamar a Erin para darle las buenas noticias.</p><p>-<em>Strauss.</em></p><p>-Erin, acaba de llamarme Clay Tunner, el abogado. Definitivamente, somos los padres de Eileen. Y va a presentar ya esta mañana la demanda de adopción en el juzgado.</p><p>-<em>Perfecto, gracias por avisarme</em> -Hotch notó que estaba un poco apagada, sonaba triste.</p><p>-Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-<em>Anoche hablé con mis hijos, y no se lo han tomado bien. Que en realidad lo presentía, pero…</em></p><p>-Lo siento, Erin, si necesitas algo…</p><p>-<em>No, gracias, supongo que en algún momento se les tendrá que pasar, no pueden estar toda la vida sin hablarme ¿no?</em></p><p>-Bueno, con los adolescentes nunca se sabe -la sintió sonreír a través del teléfono y se le calentó el corazón-. ¿Y cuándo hablarás con Mark?</p><p>-<em>Lo llamaré más tarde, y cuando pueda él quedar…</em></p><p>-Bien, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-<em>Claro. Adiós.</em></p><p>Colgó el teléfono, pero se sintió terriblemente mal por Erin. Desde el principio sabía que Jack no se lo iba a tomar tan mal, que a lo mejor le costaba adaptarse un poco a tener una hermana, pero no lo llevaría demasiado mal. Pero los hijos de Erin era diferente. No en el hecho de su hermana, si no el aceptar quién era su padre. Sabía que eso era lo que más preocupaba a Erin, y no se había equivocado. Y le quedaba hablar con su ex marido. Otra conversación difícil. Había estado a punto de decirle si quería que la acompañara, pero sabía que no era una buena idea.</p><hr/><p>Al final del día, García los llamó a su guarida para contarles lo que había averiguado.</p><p>-Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Por cuáles empiezo? Yo soy partidaria de empezar siempre…</p><p>-García, simplemente dilo, por favor -la cortó Hotch. Notó en la cara de Erin que también se estaba impacientando.</p><p>-Oh, claro. Lamentablemente, Steven Gordon está muerto. Falleció hace dos años de un ataque al corazón, tenía 57 años. Que aunque a esa edad te puede dar un ataque al corazón y más cosas, resulta que al señor Gordon le gustaba mucho las grasas, los dulces y la comida basura, y muy poco el ejercicio, y eso lo llevó a…</p><p>-García…</p><p>-Si, lo siento, sigo. Pues eso, el médico está muerto. Anthony Spark, el anestesista, lleva tres años viviendo en Alemania, supongo que será difícil hablar con él, pero si quieren puedo intentarlo.</p><p>-No, déjalo, ¿qué más tienes? -insistió Strauss.</p><p>-Meredith Jules, la enfermera. Una historia muy triste. Hace año y medio, tuvo un accidente de tráfico con su marido, conducía ella. Meredith salió ilesa, pero su esposo murió en el acto, su coche se salió de la carretera y chocó contra un árbol. Ella perdió totalmente la cabeza, no fue capaz de asimilar la muerte de su esposo, así que sus familiares decidieron ingresarla en una institución mental.</p><p>-¿Y qué hay del último nombre? -preguntó Hotch.</p><p>-Sí, éstas son las buenas noticias. Claire Peterson, la matrona, dejó de trabajar con el doctor Gordon hace seis años, ahora trabaja en el sector privado.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Quiero que mañana le digas a Morgan y Rossi que vayan a buscarla, quiero hablar con ella aquí.</p><p>-Si, señor.</p><p>-Buen trabajo, García.</p><p>Hotch y Strauss abandonaron la guarida de García con semblante serio. A pesar de que Penélope había encontrado a la matrona y podrían hablar con ella, no era lo que esperaban, ni siquiera era suficiente. El culpable de todo era el médico, y con su muerte, se había perdido la posibilidad de que pagara por su pecado.</p><p>Se dirigieron al despacho de ella en silencio, y también en silencio se sentaron en el sofá. Sólo un rato después, Hotch volvió a hablar.</p><p>-Le he pedido a Prentiss que hable con Nathalie Adams, para que escriba un comunicado oficial de que ella no es la madre biológica de Eileen.</p><p>-¿Y lo va a hacer?</p><p>-Al principio no estaba convencida, pero Emily le ha explicado la situación, y le ha prometido que ya no la molestaremos más. Así que sí, tendremos el comunicado el Miércoles.</p><p>-Oh, gracias a Dios.</p><p>-Si. Deberíamos irnos, ha sido un día largo.</p><p>-Y más largo que será mañana -murmuró Erin para si misma.</p><hr/><p>Se miró en el espejo una vez más, tratando de ocultar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero era una misión totalmente imposible. Frustrada, decidió aplicarse un maquillaje suave, al menos para tratar de ocultar la palidez de su rostro.</p><p>Se pasó la mitad de la noche despierta, dando vueltas, preocupada por toda la situación. Sus hijos llevaban desde el Domingo dirigiéndose a ella solamente para lo estrictamente necesario, con una frialdad propia del Polo Norte. Y le quedaba la parte más dura: hablar con Mark.</p><p>Habían quedado a la hora de comer en un restaurante muy cerca de su bufete, y cuando llegó, dos minutos antes de la hora, lo vio sentado a la mesa bebiendo una copa de vino. Respiró hondo y entró en el local.</p><p>-Gracias por aceptar verme, Mark, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba enfrente de él.</p><p>-No hay problema. Pero espero que seas breve, no tengo mucho tiempo. Te he pedido una ensalada y una botella de agua -respondió él mientras la camarera les ponía los platos frente a ellos.</p><p>-Claro. Gracias -Erin removió la ensalada con el tenedor, de pronto necesitando concentrarse en algo y no en el hombre frente a ella.</p><p>-Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?</p><p>-¿Has hablado con Nora en los últimos dos días? -de sus tres hijos, probablemente sería Nora en darle alguna noticia. Era su ojito derecho. Erin respiró hondo.</p><p>-No desde que se fueron el Domingo. ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Mark bebiendo de su copa.</p><p>-No, todo bien. Yo…quiero hablarte de Ava.</p><p>-Erin, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y sé que lo has pasado mal, pero deberías superarlo. Te dije que buscaras ayuda, todavía… -ella lo interrumpió.</p><p>-Mark, Ava sigue viva -vio cómo el hombre palidecía-. Se la dieron a una pareja de Florida, que falleció la semana pasada.</p><p>-Pero…¿cómo es posible?</p><p>Erin le explicó todo lo que sabía, como descubrió a la niña, que la había conocido y que según las muestras de ADN, ella era su madre. Por supuesto, omitió todo lo referente a Aaron.</p><p>-Entonces hay que traerla de vuelta.</p><p>-Así es, ya me estoy ocupando de eso. Si te lo he contado, es…porque hay algo más.</p><p>-¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres? -Mark la miró con seriedad.</p><p>-Mark…la niña no es tu hija.</p><hr/><p>Hotch acababa de salir de la ducha, y sólo pensaba en calentarse esa lasaña que Jessica le había preparado el Domingo. Jack iba a pasar la noche en casa de Ryan, y aunque era Martes y no solía ser habitual, esta vez había cedido.</p><p>Así que sus planes para esa noche eran cenar su fantástica lasaña, ver un poco la televisión para intentar relajarse, y acostarse pronto. Estaba a la mitad de su cena cuando sonó el timbre. No esperaba a nadie, así que se apresuró a abrir. Abrió la puerta rápidamente cuando vio de quién se trataba.</p><p>-¡Erin! ¿Qué ha pasado?</p><p>Le cogió de la mano y la metió dentro, abrazándola al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Ella se aferró a él y rompió a llorar. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el rímel corrido, lo que le indicó que había llorado mucho anteriormente. Frotó círculos suaves en su espalda para tranquilizarla, y la llevó al sofá.</p><p>-Cuando te sientas mejor me cuentas que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? -la vio asentir-. Voy a buscarte un poco de agua.</p><p>Volvió unos minutos después con el vaso de agua, y Erin ya estaba más tranquila. Bebió despacio, mientras Aaron seguía frotando su espalda dulcemente. Ella se inclinó hacia él, pero permaneció en silencio.</p><p>-Hoy comías con Mark ¿no? -preguntó Aaron mientras la abrazaba y posaba pequeños besos en lo alto de su cabeza.</p><p>-Ojalá todo esto fuera un sueño, no fuera real, ojalá me despertara mañana y nada hubiera ocurrido -murmuró Erin.</p><p>-¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>-Porque toda mi vida está patas arriba. Mis hijos no me hablan, Mark me ha amenazado con denunciarme por haberlo engañado…-Erin comenzó a llorar de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Qué? Eso no puede hacerlo, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo fue tu conversación con él?</p><p>
  <em>Unas horas antes</em>
</p><p>-<em>Mark…la niña no es tu hija.</em></p><p>
  <em>Erin notó como la cara del hombre frente a ella se iba transformando de sorpresa a ira, y por primera vez, deseó no tener que contarle nada.</em>
</p><p>-<em>¿Me estás diciendo que me engañaste con otro hombre? -preguntó Mark con los dientes apretados. Erin asintió despacio.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Lo siento mucho, yo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué lo sientes? No sólo te acostaste con otro, también te quedaste embarazada, y me hiciste creer que el bebé era mío, luego pasamos por un trauma con su muerte, y ocho años después, no sólo está viva, sino que me dices la verdad porque ahora sí te conviene. ¡Eres una…!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mark, por favor…-Erin suplicó al borde del llanto.</em>
</p><p>-Me ha dicho que pedirá la custodia de los niños, que soy una mala madre, y que tampoco deberían darme ahora a Eileen…-Erin seguía llorando mientras hablaba.</p><p>-Tranquila, si te pide la custodia, estoy seguro que Tunner también nos ayudaría. Y no puede meter mano en lo de Eileen.</p><p>-Me ha dicho cosas horribles, me ha llamado zorra y de todo eso se ha enterado la mitad del restaurante -las lágrimas se atragantaban en su garganta.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho, cariño -Aaron la abrazaba contra su pecho, y prefirió no pensar en la palabra que se le había escapado.</p><p>-Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ti, fue él el que prefirió alejarme y refugiarse en el trabajo para no tener que pasar tiempo con su mujer y sus hijos -murmuró ella.</p><p>-Cierto, y no es cómo si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo. No tardó ni dos meses después de la muerte de Ava en buscarse una amante ¿no?</p><p>Erin asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar más. Sólo quería el silencio y la comodidad de los brazos de Aaron. Cuando salió del restaurante, muerta de vergüenza y con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, sólo tenía ganas de desaparecer. Consiguió llamar a Lisa y decirle que se tomaría la tarde libre, y pasó el tiempo dentro del coche, llorando. Luego salió a caminar por un parque, y volvió a llorar cuando vio a una mujer con unos niños que le recordaron a los suyos. Cuando se dio cuenta, era tan tarde que pensó que Aaron ya estaría en casa.</p><p>Ahora, él la abrazaba con tanto amor, frotaba su espalda con cariño y le besaba dulcemente la frente para que se sintiera mejor, que quería llorar solamente por todo el amor que desprendían esos simples gestos. Mark nunca se molestó en consolarla así, ni siquiera en los días posteriores a la muerte de Ava.</p><p>Así que ahora, tanto tiempo después, se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido el valor de contarle la verdad a su marido cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, si se hubiera admitido a sí misma que estaba totalmente enamorada del hombre que la abrazaba ahora mismo, y si ahora no sería demasiado tarde para al menos, tener un poco de felicidad en ese terreno de su vida.</p><p>-¿Dónde está Jack? -preguntó Erin separándose de Aaron y mirándolo a la cara.</p><p>-Se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Ryan -vio la confusión en la cara de Erin-. Es su mejor amigo.</p><p>-Ah, vale.</p><p>-¿Te sientes mejor? -Aaron preguntó.</p><p>Erin asintió lentamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y durante un instante, pudo recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos nueve años antes. Las caricias, los besos, los momentos robados al tiempo y el último “te amo” lleno de lágrimas una noche de verano. Nunca pudo olvidar cómo se sentía en sus brazos, cómo conseguía hacerla sentir sólo con una mirada, y aunque logró guardar todos sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte dentro de su corazón durante todo ese tiempo, todo volvió como un huracán sólo con esa mirada. Y sin saber muy bien cómo o porqué, Erin se inclinó hacia él, y lo besó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siento mucho, mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he empezado a trabajar y ha sido un mes de locos.</p><p>Quedan como dos o tres capítulos de la historia. ¡Disfrutad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9</p><p><br/>El tic tac del reloj que resonaba en la habitación, despertó a Erin. Le dolía la cabeza por todo lo que había llorado el día anterior, y el reloj le molestaba soberanamente. Parecía que en el silencio de la habitación, el ruido se hacía más intenso. Tampoco el sol que entraba por la ventana ayudaba mucho. Lo único bueno es que seguía en los brazos de Aaron. Sus piernas estaban enredadas, y Aaron la abrazaba contra su pecho, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Erin sentía el aliento de Aaron sobre su nuca, y sabía por su respiración, que seguía durmiendo.</p><p>No se arrepentía de haberlo besado, fue ella la que dio el primer paso, esperando que Aaron la siguiera. Por supuesto, lo hizo. Hicieron el amor durante horas, recordando con cada toque las sensaciones olvidadas mucho tiempo atrás. Y aunque ahora tenían muchas cosas que arreglar, esperaba poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con el hombre que amaba.</p><p>Sintió que Aaron empezaba a despertarse, y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. La recibió con una sonrisa y un suave beso.</p><p>-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? -preguntó ella.</p><p>-Muy bien, ¿y tú? </p><p>-Sí, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.</p><p>-Me alegro ser un buen somnífero para ti, querida -Erin soltó una carcajada.</p><p>-En realidad, creo que fue el ejercicio que hicimos antes de dormir, y el horrible día que tuve ayer, el que me hicieron dormir bien.</p><p>-¿Sabes? Dicen que es bueno empezar el día también haciendo ejercicio...-Aaron se acercó más a ella y la besó en el cuello, mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo.</p><p>-¿Así? ¿Y qué tienes en mente? -Erin preguntó entre jadeos.</p><p>En ese momento, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al principio, lo ignoraron, pero seguía sonando y al final Erin lo cogió.</p><p>-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Has visto la hora qué es? ¡Llegaremos tarde al colegio! -la voz furiosa de Olivia llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono.</p><p>-Está bien, Liv, no importa, dile a Nora que hoy puede llevar el coche al colegio ¿de acuerdo? Estaré en casa cuando volváis.</p><p>-¡Esto es un desastre, mamá! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de llevarnos a tiempo al colegio! -Olivia colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a su madre de contestar.</p><p>Erin se quedó mirando incrédula el aparato, mientras Aaron posaba pequeños besos en su hombro. Notó la tensión en su cuerpo en cuanto descolgó el teléfono, y sabía que la conversación no había ido bien.</p><p>-No te preocupes, se les pasará.</p><p>-Me odian, Aaron -susurró ella-. ¿Qué haremos cuando Eileen esté aquí?</p><p>Aaron no supo qué responder, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, la abrazó y la arrastró con él hasta quedar acostados. Así permanecieron unos minutos más, hasta que Erin volvió a hablar.</p><p>-Tengo que irme. Necesito ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa.</p><p>-Hoy hablaremos con Claire Peterson. Ayer Morgan y Rossi fueron a su trabajo, pero era su día de descanso, y no la encontraron en casa.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Avísame. Quiero estar presente.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>Erin se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse, mientras Aaron la observaba. Cuando terminó, se inclinó hacia él.</p><p>-Aaron…lo que te dije ayer, lo dije de verdad. Te quiero, y quiero intentarlo, pero no quiero estropearlo -ella bajó la mirada. Él le colocó un dedo en la barbilla y le levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>-Erin, vamos a ir despacio, a tu ritmo ¿si? Lo importante es que estemos juntos, porque yo también te quiero y quiero que funcione.</p><p>Ella sonrió y asintió. Aaron era tan dulce, tan bueno, que no sabía cómo podían haber estado separados tanto tiempo. Se inclinó hacia él y se besaron de nuevo antes de que ella tuviera que irse.</p><hr/><p>En la sala hacía un calor insoportable, y ni siquiera le habían ofrecido un poco de agua. Su pie golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo, con nerviosismo, mientras evitaba morderse las uñas. Era un vicio que había dejado hacía mucho tiempo, pero que cuando estaba nerviosa, volvía a repetir.</p><p>La puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a los dos agentes que la habían llevado hasta allí.</p><p>-¡Ya era hora! No es posible que el FBI trate así a las personas, voy a elevar una queja a sus superiores -dijo una indignada Claire Peterson.</p><p>-Por supuesto, tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Le apetece un café? ¿Un poco de agua? -preguntó David Rossi mientras entraba en la sala de interrogatorios.</p><p>-Una botella de agua estaría bien.</p><p>-De acuerdo -Rossi le hizo un gesto a Morgan. Éste salió a buscar el agua.</p><p>-¿Puedo saber porqué estoy aquí?</p><p>-Claro. Quiero que me hable de su trabajo con el doctor Steven Gordon.</p><p>-¿El doctor Gordon? ¿Qué interés puede tener un hombre que murió hace unos años? -habló con indiferencia, pero Rossi notó en las micro expresiones de su cara que la conversación no sería de su agrado.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo trabajando para él? -preguntó Morgan mientras se sentaba y le tendía la botella de agua.</p><p>-Alrededor de once años.</p><p>-¿Y por qué lo dejó?</p><p>-Me ofrecieron una oferta mejor en el sector privado, por eso se suelen dejar los trabajos ¿no? -respondió Claire con cinismo.</p><p>-¿Y cuál era su trabajo? -la pregunta la hizo Rossi.</p><p>-Soy matrona, agente…</p><p>-Rossi.</p><p>-Agente Rossi. ¿Quiere que le describa cada parte de mi trabajo?</p><p>-No es necesario, me hago una idea. Al igual que sabemos lo que hacían el doctor Gordon y usted.</p><p>-Ahora sí que estoy perdida, no sé a qué se refiere -los agentes vieron cómo la mujer palideció, a pesar de seguir hablando con su tono arrogante.</p><p>-Déjeme que le refresque la memoria. El doctor Gordon y usted, engañaban a las mujeres haciéndoles creer que sus bebés habían muerto, mientras se lo daban a otra pareja a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero.</p><p>-¿Y por qué cree eso, agente Rossi? ¿Puede demostrar lo que dice?</p><p>-Puedo demostrar, a pesar de los años que han pasado, que cada cierto tiempo usted ingresaba en su cuenta una suma bastante grande de dinero, y eso coincidía con algunos…partos con un final fatídico -Claire Peterson tragó saliva con dificultad.</p><p>-¿Recuerda a esta mujer? -Morgan sacó del archivo la foto de Erin Strauss. Peterson la miró durante un instante.</p><p>-Claro, fue uno de los últimos casos, pero también uno de los más fáciles y satisfactorios -Morgan apretó los puños. No le gustaba la indiferencia con la que esa mujer hablaba del dolor de otra mujer.</p><p>-¿Qué quiere decir?</p><p>-Coincidió con otra chica para dar a luz, una que le había dicho al doctor Gordon que no quería al bebé, y su hijo, nació muerto, así que si ella (señaló la foto de Strauss), quería ver al bebé, se le enseñaría al bebé fallecido, aunque lo suyo fuera una niña. No siempre teníamos la suerte de tener dos bebés al mismo tiempo. Luego nos dimos cuenta que igual no sería tan buena idea, por si descubrían la verdad, pero ellos enterraron al hijo de otra mujer.</p><p>El silencio se instaló en la sala mientras Morgan y Rossi procesaban lo que acababan de oír, mientras Claire Peterson miraba más allá de ellos, hacia el doble espejo, como si supiera quién la estaba viendo.</p><p>-¿Se da cuenta lo que acaba de confesar? -preguntó Morgan intentando contenerse.</p><p>-Voy a decirle una cosa, agente. Llevo media vida esperando esto. Sé perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba fuera de toda ética, pero también sé que no tienen nada contra mí -Morgan y Rossi se miraron entre sí-. Puede que tengan unos pagos en mi cuenta, pero siempre han sido en efectivo, no saben cómo conseguí el dinero. Y todos los informes de los partos, los fallecimientos de los bebés y demás papeleo, siempre estaban firmados por el doctor Gordon, y él ya no está entre nosotros. Así que, agentes, no tienen nada contra mí -Peterson habló despacio, con la arrogancia que la caracterizaba y mirando de uno a otro.</p><p>Del otro lado del espejo, fuera de la sala, estaba todo el equipo, con Erin Strauss incluida. Después de la confesión de la matrona, Erin abandonó la sala de interrogatorios. Treinta segundos después, todos escucharon cómo algo se estrellaba contra la pared. Hotch decidió darle un minuto más antes de salir con ella.</p><p>La encontró sentada en el suelo, contra la pared, en el sitio más alejado de la habitación, respirando con dificultad. La taza de café que había estado apretando en sus manos mientras escuchaban la entrevista, estaba hecha añicos a su lado. Se acercó a ella lo más sigiloso posible, y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>-¿Quieres compañía? -susurró. Ella no reaccionó, pero poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando.</p><p>Estuvieron unos minutos así, mirando la pared de enfrente y en silencio, hasta que Hotch se giró para mirarla y se fijó en su mano.</p><p>-¡Erin, estás sangrando! -le cogió la mano derecha, y se dio cuenta que se había cortado en la palma de la mano con varios trozos de cerámica de la taza de café.</p><p>-Oh, no importa, ni siquiera me duele -murmuró ella.</p><p>-Vamos, te curaré esto -Aaron empezó a levantarse, pero Erin lo frenó.</p><p>-No, espera. Dime que no es verdad lo que ha dicho. Dime que sí podremos hacer algo contra ella, que pagará por alejarnos de nuestra niña…</p><p>Aaron la miró a los ojos, y vio su triste mirada, pero no podía mentirle. Por mucho que le doliera, por mucha rabia que le diera, él sabía desde hacía unos días, cuando García les informó que Steven Gordon estaba muerto, que no podrían hacer justicia. Claire Peterson tenía razón: ella no figuraba en ningún papel, no había firmado nada, y el dinero en efectivo no demostraba nada. No podían hacer nada contra ella, solamente hablar con ella y saber qué había pasado. Y ya lo había hecho, con su enorme arrogancia, ahora sólo podían dejar que se fuera a casa y seguir con sus vidas.</p><p>Erin no necesitó que Aaron dijera nada, su cara respondió su pregunta. Se mordió el labio fuertemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y volvió a desear que todo fuera un mal sueño. Aaron la atrajo hacia él, y ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho.</p><p>-Al menos, vamos a recuperar a Eileen, y eso es lo más importante ¿no te parece?</p><p>Ella asintió, mientras se hundía un poco más en su abrazo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Continuará....</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 10</p><p>Dos semanas después, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Todavía no tenían noticias de Tunner sobre el proceso de adopción de Eileen, aunque el abogado les había advertido que la cosa iría despacio, a pesar de que él conocía a alguien en el juzgado y estaba intentando acelerarlo.</p><p>Habían ido a Florida una vez más a ver a Eileen, y hablaban con ella menudo, y Jack empezaba a estar impaciente y emocionado por conocer a su hermana. Para intentar calmar sus nervios, Hotch y él habían empezado a decorar la habitación de invitados, la que sería la habitación de la niña cuando estuviera en casa. Jessica también aportó algunas ideas para que el dormitorio quedara como una “habitación de chicas”, según la definición del adolescente.</p><p>En casa de Erin las cosas no iban tan bien. Ella también había empezado a decorar la habitación de invitados para Eileen, y aunque había pedido la colaboración de sus hijos, la habían ignorado por completo. Cuando no estaba en el colegio, Nora se pasaba las horas en casa de su padre, volviendo solamente para dormir. Jasper y Olivia estaban en casa, pero apenas los veía porque se encerraban en sus habitaciones para no cruzarse con ella cuando no estaba en el trabajo. Su hija empezaba a ceder, se sentaba con ella en el sofá alguna noche mientras ambas leían un libro, pero Erin notaba la decepción en la mirada de la niña cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.</p><p>Erin había intentado hablar con ellos, explicarles las circunstancias que la llevaron a tener una aventura con Aaron, y sobre todo, porqué había mentido, pero ninguno de sus hijos quiso escucharla. Para ellos, su madre siempre sería la mala, la que había engañado a todos y había destrozado su familia. Por supuesto, Erin podía contraatacar y contarles lo que había hecho su padre, las múltiples amantes que había tenido y que él creía que ella no sabía, pero era mucho mejor persona que Mark y no pensaba poner a sus hijos en contra de su padre.</p><hr/><p>Al final de la semana, cuando Hotch se preparaba para una comida tardía en su despacho, sonó su teléfono. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio el nombre del abogado en la pantalla.</p><p>-¡Aaron! ¿Te pillo en buen momento?</p><p>-SÍ, por supuesto, cuéntame -Hotch intentó controlar el sonido de su voz, no quería que se filtrara la emoción que sentía a través del teléfono antes de tiempo.</p><p>-El Lunes es la vista para la adopción de Eileen, así que empezad a hacer planes con vuestra hija, porque la semana que viene a estas horas, estará en casa con vosotros.</p><p>-Gracias, Clay, de verdad muchas gracias.</p><p>-No tienes que dármelas, es mi trabajo. Eso sí, lo más probable es que el juez ordene visitas de la trabajadora social para asegurarse de que todo va bien.</p><p>-Claro, me imagino que es el protocolo. Nos vemos el Lunes en el juzgado entonces. Adiós.</p><p>Aaron colgó el teléfono, y se levantó. Quería darle las buenas noticias a Erin personalmente. Lisa le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que podía pasar.</p><p>La encontró revisando los archivos del día, concentrada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como hacía unas semanas, y Aaron no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos esta vez, las noticias eran buenas. Carraspeó un poco y Erin levantó la cabeza.</p><p>-¡Aaron! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?</p><p>-Tengo algo que contarte. Sentémonos en el sofá  -estiró el brazo para que ella le cogiera la mano.</p><p>-La última vez que dijiste algo así destrozaste nuestro mundo. ¡Miedo me das! -le cogió la mano y se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Notó cómo Aaron le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano.</p><p>-Esta vez son buenas noticias, Erin. Acaba de llamarme el abogado, el Lunes es la vista de adopción de Eileen, por fin estará en casa con nosotros, Erin, por fin podremos traer de vuelta a nuestra niña.</p><p>-¿De verdad? -ella lo miró esperanzada, pero también con cierto recelo.</p><p>-De verdad. El Lunes por la mañana, tenemos que estar en Florida, y podremos volver con toda seguridad, con Eileen. Eso sí, probablemente el juez ordene visitas de la trabajadora social para ver cómo va todo.</p><p>Ella asintió despacio, sonriendo, sabiendo que ése sería un mal menor sólo por tener a su pequeña hija en casa. Miró a Aaron, y vio en sus ojos lo mismo. Se miraron intensamente unos instantes,  sin necesidad de palabras. Siempre habían sabido comunicarse bien con la mirada, y después de haberse acostado hacía unas semanas, y haber reavivado su amor, sentían que su vida se encaminaba a algo bueno, por fin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 11</p><p><br/>El fin de semana fue de locos tanto para Aaron como para Erin. Querían que todo estuviera perfecto para recibir a la niña, así que ultimaron los últimos detalles a toda prisa.</p><p>Jack estaba emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales, y empezó a dudar de si sería un buen hermano mayor. Jessica y Aaron tuvieron que tranquilizarlo asegurándole que lo haría bien.</p><p>A los hijos de Erin la noticia no les gustó nada. Sabían que ése día llegaría en algún momento, pero no esperaban que fuera tan pronto. Nora y Jasper se marcharon a casa de su padre, después de gritarle que era una mala madre, que sólo le importaba una niña a la que ni siquiera conocía y que se olvidara que tenía dos hijos. Una hora después, Alan la llamó por teléfono y también le gritó cosas horribles, al tiempo que le aseguraba que le quitaría la custodia de los niños. Olivia simplemente la miró con tristeza y decepción, mientras Erin intentaba tragarse las lágrimas.</p><p>Sabía que sería difícil (muy difícil viendo cómo iban las cosas), pero no esperaba que tanto. Ella podría pasar por la indiferencia de sus hijos, pero no quería que Eileen pasara por eso. Ya había sufrido bastante, y de todas formas, era una más de la familia, y se merecía respeto, sus hijos tendrían que entender eso.</p><p>Durante un instante, pensó en que podría quedarse con Aaron, pero no quería eso. Una niña necesita a su madre, y ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo separadas. Aaron podría verla cuando quisiera, e ir a su casa también (no se olvidó que tiene otro hermano), así que sus hijos tendrían que superar sus frustraciones y enfados, y aceptar a su hermana y la nueva relación de su madre. Porque sí, estaba decidida a empezar una relación con Aaron, quiere ser feliz y sabe que con él lo conseguirá.</p><hr/><p>Antes de marcharse de la oficina el Viernes por la tarde, Hotch informó a su equipo de las últimas noticias, diciéndoles que Erin y él se tomarían la siguiente semana libre, y dejando a Rossi al mando. Al mismo tiempo, Erin informó de todo al Director, teniendo todo su apoyo para lo que necesitaran.</p><p>Y ahora eran las ocho de la mañana del Lunes, y esperaban nerviosos a las puertas de los juzgados para poder saber qué pasaría con la niña.</p><p>-Tranquila Erin, sólo respira e intenta relajarte -la intentó tranquilizar Aaron.</p><p>-Lo intento, pero es difícil. ¿Tú cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -preguntó ella levantado una ceja.</p><p>-No lo estoy, estoy de los nervios, pero intento que no se me note -Aaron sonrió.<br/>Erin iba a responderle cuando su abogado se acercó a ellos.</p><p>-Buenos días chicos. ¿Estáis preparados para el mayor cambio de vuestra vida?</p><p>Ambos asintieron, pero no sabía si era por los nervios o por otra cosa, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Tunner hizo que Erin tuviera ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.</p><p>Los tres entraron en el juzgado, y mientras esperaban a las puertas de la sala, cinco minutos después, escucharon una voz que los llamaba, y una pequeña que corría hacia ellos. Los tres se abrazaron, bajo la atenta mirada de Clay Tunner y Amy Pullman, la trabajadora social de Eileen.</p><p>Cuarenta minutos después, Hotch salía de la sala  con Eileen en brazos, que se aferraba a su cuello sin querer soltarlo. A su lado, Erin se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad, y detrás, el abogado y la trabajadora social también sonreían, puesto que habían conseguido reunir a una familia.</p><p>-Tengo en el coche las cosas de Eileen, y como ha pedido el juez, en un par de semanas iré a su casa para ver cómo van las cosas ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Por supuesto, no hay problema -Erin le estrechó la mano a la mujer después de coger la maleta de la niña-. Y gracias por cuidar a Eileen.</p><p>-Ohh, claro, es una niña muy inteligente. Espero que todo vaya bien.</p><p>Amy se despidió de Eileen con un abrazo, y Tunner aprovechó también para irse, así que en un momento, se quedaron los tres a las puertas del juzgado.</p><p>-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Aaron mirando entre Eileen y Erin. Ambas se encogieron de hombros.</p><p>-¿Tienes hambre, cariño? ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? -le preguntó Erin cogiendo de la mano a la niña. Ella negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-Quiero irme…a casa -murmuró.</p><p>Erin y Aaron se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.</p><p>-Entonces vamos a casa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará....</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No tengo ni idea de cómo van los procesos de adopción, probablemente no tan rápido como aquí, pero esto no deja de ser ficción ¿verdad?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 12</p><p><br/>Durante el viaje en avión, Erin y Aaron le explicaron a Eileen cómo iban a ser las cosas. Viviría con ella, pero podría llamar y pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con Aaron. A la niña le pareció bien, pero también notó el cambio de los dos adultos cuando se miraban o se rozaban las manos.</p><p>Al llegar a DC, tomaron un taxi para la casa de Hotch. Comerían allí con Jessica y Jack y después ya se instalarían en casa. De camino, Eileen se acurrucó contra Erin, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y ella la abrazó. Aaron le cogió la mano.</p><p>-¿Estás nerviosa, cariño? -preguntó Erin posando un beso en su cabeza. La niña asintió en silencio.</p><p>-Tranquila, Jack está deseando conocerte. Te caerá muy bien, y Jessica también, ya lo verás -Eileen se hundió más en su abrazo.</p><p>Mientras se bajaban del taxi, Jack miraba por la ventana esperando su llegada. Su corazón se aceleró cuando los vio.</p><p>-Tía Jess, ¡ya están aquí! -chilló el niño emocionado.</p><p>-Ya lo veo, Jack, tranquilízate un poco ¿de acuerdo? Vas a asustar a la niña.</p><p>El niño asintió saltando de alegría. Jessica rió al verlo tan contento. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Aaron, Erin y Eileen entraron en la casa. La niña se escondió detrás de su madre, mientras agarraba contra su pecho a Mr. Rabbit, su inseparable peluche. A Jack también le invadió de repente la vergüenza, y se acercó despacio a su tía. Hotch y Jessica se miraron divertidos.</p><p>-Jack, te presento a Eileen, tu hermana. A la que estabas deseando conocer…</p><p>El miró a su padre y sonrió. Se acercó a Erin y Eileen y le extendió la mano a la niña.</p><p>-Hola Eileen, soy Jack, encantado de conocerte.</p><p>La niña dudó un minuto, mirando la mano extendida de Jack, y a todos los adultos, luego le sacudió la mano al niño, sonriendo.</p><p>-Igualmente -susurró.</p><p>Todos sonrieron, aliviados. Después de las presentaciones entre Erin, Jack y Jessica, todos se sentaron a comer.</p><p>Después de comer, Jack le enseñó a Eileen su habitación, hablando todo el rato de cómo la habían decorado, y esperando que a la niña le gustara. Ella le aseguró que sí. Le encantaba Elsa y Anna. Luego, se pusieron a jugar en la habitación del niño.</p><p>Mientras tanto, los adultos hablaban en el salón. Jessica miraba a la pareja con picardía.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿vosotros…? -ellos se miraron sonriendo.</p><p>-Pues sí, estamos empezando algo, ahora es el momento -Aaron sonrió cogiéndole la mano a Erin.</p><p>-Me alegro mucho, chicos. La verdad es que en las últimas semanas a Aaron se le ve más feliz, y creo que de eso tienes tu la culpa Erin -dijo Jessica divertida.</p><p>-La verdad es que no me arrepiento. Creo que ahora que ya tenemos a Eileen, todo va a ir por buen camino, y quiero a Aaron a mi lado para caminar juntos -Erin miró a Aaron con amor.</p><p>-Ohh Dios, sois tan lindos juntos. ¡Quiero ser dama de honor en vuestra boda!</p><p>-No tan rápido, Jess, todavía nos falta mucho camino por recorrer.</p><p>-Lo que tú digas, Aaron, lo que tú digas…</p><hr/><p>Un rato después, Aaron llevó a Erin y Eileen a casa. Quedaron en que el fin de semana lo pasaría en su casa, y Jack ya había hecho planes para enseñarle a jugar a la consola. La niña se fue entusiasmada.</p><p>Según se iban acercando a la casa, Aaron notó cómo Erin se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Se movía inquieta en el asiento y se mordía la uña del pulgar. Él le cogió la mano para que dejara de hacerlo.</p><p>-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.</p><p>-Me encanta tu optimismo, Aaron, no sé de dónde lo sacas.</p><p>-Simplemente, es porque tú estás aquí.</p><p>Ella lo miró un instante, y luego sonrió. Tenía razón, si él estaba a su lado, todo iría bien.Pero era su pequeña la que más le preocupaba. Miró al asiento trasero, Eileen estaba sentada en su asiento de seguridad, miraba por la ventana y abrazaba contra su pecho su conejito.</p><p>Al entra en casa, escucharon las voces de los chicos en el salón. Erin les había pedido que se quedaran en casa después del colegio, y que Mark se fuera de viaje de trabajo toda la semana también ayudaba. Se quedaron en silencio y mirándolos cuando entraron en el salón. Fue Erin la primera en hablar.</p><p>-Chicos, ésta es Eileen, vuestra hermana. Y…Aaron, su padre. Y Eileen, éstos son tus hermanos: Nora, Jasper y Olivia.</p><p>Eileen saludó tímidamente a sus hermanos, pero ellos se limitaron a mirarlos a los tres, y después de un momento, se levantaron sin decir una palabra y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.</p><p>Erin tomó aire profundamente, para evitar llorar, mientras Aaron la abrazaba por la cintura, y besaba con ternura su sien. Eileen se había quedado quieta a su lado.</p><p>-¿Quieres que hable con ellos? -preguntó Aaron.</p><p>-No, no quiero que las cosas empeoren,  y que te cojan más manía -ella intentó sonreír. Luego se dirigió a Eileen-. Hey cariño, no te preocupes, se acostumbrarán a la situación ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-¿Por qué me odian? -susurró la niña.</p><p>-No lo hacen cariño, sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo ¿si? -ella asintió sin mucho convencimiento.</p><p>Aaron se había sentado en el sofá, y Eileen lo imitó, sentándose en su regazo. Erin fue a la cocina y preparó un poco de té. Cuando se sentó a su lado, durante un instante, sintió que todo iba bien, que ya tenían a su niña en casa y eran una familia, pero luego recordó que sus hijos seguían sin aceptar la verdad, y que la seguían culpando a ella de todo. Las cosas iban a estar tensas durante un tiempo.</p><hr/><p>Se había acostado bastante tarde, pero  aún así, le había costado dormirse. Había sido un día largo, lleno de emociones, pero eso no había ayudado a su cansancio.</p><p>Antes de irse, Aaron y ella le habían enseñado su habitación a Eileen, esta vez decorada con motivos de princesas, y pintada en tonos claros. Erin le había enseñado toda la casa, incluso las habitaciones cerradas de sus hermanos.</p><p>A la hora de la cena, la tensión era palpable, y excepto los mayores que parecía que no habían perdido el apetito, Erin y Eileen apenas tocaron su cena.</p><p>Luego acostó a Eileen, y le leyó un cuento, y se quedó con ella mucho tiempo después de que la niña se quedara dormida.</p><p>Intentó hablar con sus hijos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Así que metida en la cama, decidió que ya estaba bien, esa sería la última vez que se comportaban así, con ella y con Eileen. Hablaría de verdad con ellos y las cosas cambiarían.</p><p>Estaba ya medio dormida cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación sin hacer ruido y se metía en la cama. Al principio, pensó que era Olivia, luego se dio cuenta que era Eileen. Se acurrucó a su lado, abrazando también a su conejito.</p><p>-Hey cariño, ¿estás bien? -Erin le apartó el pelo de la cara y le besó la frente.</p><p>-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué tus hijos no me quieren? -Eileen había empezado a llamarles mamá y papá esa mañana en el avión.</p><p>-Ellos…ellos me culpan a mi de que no seamos una familia, de que las cosas no salieran bien con su padre ¿entiendes? Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Eileen ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte por nada, cielo.</p><p>-Y…¿quieres a papá? -incluso en la oscuridad, Erin notó la sonrisa en la voz de su hija.</p><p>-Sí, si lo quiero.</p><p>-¿Y por qué no estáis casados?</p><p>-Esa es una larga historia y es muy tarde, vamos a dormir.</p><p>La niña se abrazó a su madre, y ambas se quedaron dormidas en menos de cinco minutos.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es el penúltimo capítulo...¡disfrutad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 13</p><p><br/>A la mañana siguiente, mientras Eileen seguía durmiendo, Erin bajó a la cocina, donde sus hijos estaban desayunando antes de irse al colegio. Ella aprovechó para hablar con ellos. Les dijo que tenían que empezar a comportarse como personas normales, no menospreciar a su hermana ni a ella, tenían que aceptar las cosas como eran, habían recuperado a su hermana, una niña inocente que no tenía la culpa de los problemas de los adultos, y que ni ella ni su padre los habían educado para comportarse así.</p><p>Ellos no dijeron nada, pero al menos parecieron bastante avergonzados por su comportamiento. También aprovechó para decirles que estaba empezando una relación con Aaron, y que esperaba que también aceptaran eso. Se fueron al colegio sin decir nada, pero al menos Olivia le dio un beso antes de irse. Llevaba semanas sin tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con sus hijos, y sintió ganas de llorar.</p><hr/><p>Después de la conversación, las cosas parecieron mejorar, al menos cuando Erin estaba delante. Nora y Jasper miraban con recelo a su hermana, y si su madre no estaba delante, se metían con ella. La hacían tropezar, le quitaban la comida que tenía en el plato (Erin pensaba que había terminado, y Eileen no se atrevía a decir la verdad), e incluso la dejaron encerrada una tarde entera en su habitación hasta que Erin llegó del trabajo. Olivia no participaba en las maldades de sus hermanos, pero solía reírse y no hacía nada por defender a su hermana pequeña.</p><p>Eileen se veía feliz cuando se iba a casa de Aaron. Pasaba allí los fines de semana, y se iba y volvía con una sonrisa. Erin veía eso, y aunque estaba feliz por ella, le dolía que en su casa no estuviera así. Sabía que aunque sus hijos intentaban portarse bien, no era todo tan bonito como parecía.</p><p>Esperaba que esta situación no durara mucho, aunque ya llevaran así un mes. Pero un día llegó a casa del trabajo, y se encontró con algo que le hizo pensar que nada tenía solución. Eileen lloraba totalmente desconsolada acurrucada en una esquina del salón, y Jasper tenía un gran arañazo en la mejilla y un mordisco en el brazo. Olivia estaba sentada a su lado, mientras Nora no dejaba de gritarle a Eileen.</p><p>Erin entró y preguntó qué había pasado, aunque ninguno de sus hijos respondió. Eileen seguía llorando, y Erin preguntó a Jasper una vez más qué había pasado.</p><p>-Me ha mordido y me ha arañado, mamá.</p><p>-¿Y tú qué le has hecho?</p><p>-¿Por qué crees que le he hecho algo? -preguntó Jasper indignado.</p><p>-Porque no creo que lo haya hecho porque sí -Erin se acercó a Eileen y la sentó con ella en el sofá. La niña se acurrucó contra ella.</p><p>-Eileen, necesito que me cuentes qué ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? -la niña asintió, ya más calmada.</p><p>-Me…han quitado a Mr. Rabbit y…lo ha roto -Eileen empezó a llorar de nuevo.</p><p>Erin se fijó por primera vez que la niña tenía en su regazo al conejo, que estaba completamente rajado, con el relleno asomando por su barriga, y una oreja cortada. La furia invadió a Erin.</p><p>-¿Puedo saber porqué has hecho eso?</p><p>-Era una broma -se defendió su hijo.</p><p>-Se volvió loca, mamá. Empezó a chillar y se abalanzó contra Jasper, le mordió y le arañó, y porque Liv la separó, sino le hubiera sacado un ojo -le contó Nora.</p><p>-Estás castigado, Jasper. Dos semanas sin salir de casa. No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerle algo así a tu hermana.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! Pero si sólo es un estúpido peluche, tenía que haberlo quemado en vez de rajarlo -gritó Jasper indignado.</p><p>-¡Sigue hablando y en vez de dos semanas será un mes!</p><p>Jasper se levantó enfadado y subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación. Nora miró sorprendida a su madre.</p><p>-¡Qué fuerte, mamá! ¿Y a ella no la castigas?</p><p>-¡Cállate Nora! Si no quieres que también te castigue a ti -su hija la miró enfurruñada.</p><p>Erin se volvió hacia Eileen, que estaba enterrada en su abrazo y ya había dejado de llorar. La separó un poco para que la niña la mirara a la cara mientras le hablaba.</p><p>-Eileen, cariño, sé que te has enfadado mucho por lo que Jasper le ha hecho a Mr. Rabbit, pero no puedes pegarle, ni a él ni a nadie, lo entiendes ¿verdad? -la niña asintió-. Tengo que castigarte a ti también, otras dos semanas sin salir de casa.</p><p>-Vale -susurró la niña.</p><p>Erin suspiró, y miró a sus tres hijas. Esto estaba resultando realmente difícil, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar.</p><hr/><p>-Estás muy callada, cariño, ¿estás bien? -Aaron acariciaba despacio la espalda desnuda de Erin.</p><p>-Sí -fue su escueta respuesta.</p><p>-¿De verdad? Porque has estado muy distraída y…</p><p>-Perdona por no haber gemido lo suficiente, Aaron -lo interrumpió ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.</p><p>-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, Erin. Últimamente estás rara, muy seria, pálida y hasta has adelgazado un par de kilos, que me he dado cuenta. Cuéntame qué pasa, cariño.</p><p>-Es…es todo. Creo que Eileen no se adapta, y mis hijos tampoco. Y la tensión en casa crece cada segundo que pasa. Y desde lo del peluche, noto que Eileen ha cambiado, está empezando a “despertar”, y me temo que mi casa se va a convertir en un campo de guerra.</p><p>-Puede quedarse un par de semanas aquí si quieres, hasta que los ánimos se templen un poco. Y Jack estaría encantado, ya sabes -Aaron sonrió.</p><p>Erin asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos.</p><p>-Sabes que eso no significa que te quiera menos ¿verdad? Solamente es hasta que todo se calme en tu casa y vuelva la paz.</p><p>-Pero entonces ellos habrán ganado Aaron. Son adolescentes, y lo que más les gusta en el mundo es ir contra mí. Y no quiero que piensen que han ganado en esto. Eileen es su hermana, y van a tener que aceptarlo, les guste o no.</p><p>-Entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa -ella lo miró con la ceja levantada-. Este fin de semana tus hijos se van con su padre ¿verdad? Pues dejamos a Jack y Eileen con Jessica y tú y yo nos vamos de fuera, a relajarnos por ahí.</p><p>-¿En serio? No creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos.</p><p>-Erin, cariño, necesitas relajarte, porque sino te vas a poner enferma.</p><p>Ella sonrió y lo besó dulcemente. Lo mejor de todo esto, era sentirse cuidada y amada por alguien.</p><hr/><p>Tres días después, estalló la temida guerra. Erin llegó a casa un par de horas antes de lo habitual, y escuchó los gritos desde el porche. Se apresuró a entrar en casa, y se dirigió corriendo al salón.</p><p>Sus cuatro hijos estaban gritándose unos a otros, la televisión estaba a todo volumen y nadie reparó en ella cuando entró.</p><p>-¿Queréis explicarme qué es lo que ocurre? -gritó por encima de todo el ruido.</p><p>Durante un segundo, las voces cesaron, luego volvieron a la carga. Eileen y Olivia se acercaron a ella, pero todavía gritando entre ellas, y Jasper y Nora lo hicieron dirigiéndose a ella.</p><p>-¡Basta! -gritó histérica-. Es que no podéis…</p><p>De repente, empezó a sentir cómo le faltaba el aire. Inspiró hondo tratando de tomar aire, pero la presión en el pecho se lo impedía. Nora se acercó corriendo a ella, y antes de perder la conciencia, escuchó cómo su hija mayor ordenaba a su hermano que llamara a Aaron y a sus hijas pequeñas sollozar.</p><hr/><p>Creyó escuchar voces que hablaban a su lado, pero le estaba costando un mundo abrir los ojos. Movió la cabeza, gimiendo, y notó cómo alguien le cogía la mano.</p><p>-Hey cariño, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? -lentamente lo hizo-. Eso es. Muy bien mi amor.</p><p>Se encontró con la cara sonriente de Aaron, y también sonrió. Un enfermero le tomaba la tensión en el otro brazo.</p><p>-¿Qué ha pasado? -susurró.</p><p>-Te has desmayado por el estrés. Te ha dado un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte. Jasper me ha llamado.</p><p>-No podía respirar…</p><p>-Lo sé, pero el enfermero ha dicho que ya estás bien. Sólo necesitas descansar ¿de acuerdo? -sólo ahora Erin se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.</p><p>-¿Dónde están los niños?</p><p>-Abajo. Están muy preocupados. Se asustaron mucho. Y…he hablado con ellos, han prometido portarse bien, y acabar con todo esto.</p><p>Erin asintió, pero no estaba del todo segura que eso fuera a suceder. Se incorporó hasta sentarse.</p><p>En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Aaron fue a ver quién era.</p><p>-Son los niños. ¿Los hago pasar? -ella asintió.</p><p>Cuando la puerta se abrió, cuatro niños se abalanzaron sobre la cama. Nora fue la primera en llegar a ella, y se le echó al cuello, llorando.</p><p>-Mamá, lo siento mucho, perdóname, por favor -lloriqueó en su abrazo.</p><p>-Claro que si, pero tenéis que cambiar vuestra actitud, los cuatro -fue mirando uno a uno a sus hijos-. Somos una familia, y no quiero más peleas, ni celos ni nada de nada ¿entendido?</p><p>Todos asintieron, y la abrazaron con fuerza. Aaron aprovechó para sacar una foto a escondidas. Erin tenía razón, eran una familia, y aunque ahora mismo no estaba Jack, entre los dos habían formado una maravillosa familia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuará....</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y éste es el último capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 14</p><p>
  <em>Un año después </em>
</p><p>18 de Abril de 2020</p><p>La casa estaba llena de gente, llena de ruido. El jardín repleto de niños, jugaban, gritaban y se divertían.  Era el cumpleaños de Eileen, el primero que pasaba con ellos, y querían que fuera especial.</p><p>Las cosas eran normales ahora. Sus cuatro hijos se comportaban como hermanos, con sus pequeñas peleas y sus historias, pero se notaba el cariño que se tienen los hermanos. Eileen iba todas las semanas a terapia, aunque las pesadillas ya casi habían desaparecido, y había conseguido hacer amigos en el colegio.</p><p>Poco después de Navidad, Jack y Aaron se habían mudado a casa con ellos, uniéndose por fin en una gran familia. Jasper y Jack enseguida se hicieron amigos, Olivia y Eileen por fin se comportaban como hermanas y Nora volvía a ser la joven responsable que siempre había sido. Y Erin era feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era.</p><p>Erin le daba los últimos retoques a la tarta en la cocina cuando JJ entró del jardín.</p><p>-Es una fiesta fantástica, Erin, los niños se lo están pasando fenomenal.</p><p>-Gracias, Jennifer. Y gracias por venir.</p><p>Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Desde el verano pasado, Erin se había convertido en una más del equipo. Todos la habían aceptado sin reparo, incluidos Morgan y Prentiss, los únicos que al principio tenían alguna reticencia hacia ella. Pero la felicidad de su líder era importante, y saltaba a la vista que Erin lo hacía feliz.</p><p>Hablaron durante un rato más hasta que Aaron entró y besó a Erin en la mejilla. JJ aprovechó para escabullirse de nuevo al jardín.</p><p>-¿De qué estábais hablando?</p><p>-Pues de los niños, de la fiesta y ésas cosas -Erin se apoyó en el pecho de Aaron, que la abrazaba por detrás.</p><p>-Por cierto, me han llamado del cementerio, ya han quitado la lápida, y la semana que viene, pondrán la otra.</p><p>-Perfecto.</p><p>Un par de noches antes, se despertó sobresaltada. Durante ocho años, había llorado frente a la tumba de su hija, y ahora, la tenía en su vida, viva y a salvo. Pero en esa tumba, y según la declaración de la enfermera que la atendió en el parto, yacía el cuerpo de un pequeño inocente.</p><p>Así que despertó a Aaron y le habló de sus inquietudes. Él estuvo de acuerdo en lo que pensó. Por la mañana, llamó al cementerio para que se encargaran de quitar la lápida de Ava, y poner una nueva. “Benjamin Adams” y las dos fechas. Pensaba seguir llevando flores a la tumba.</p><p>Erin pensó en llamar a Nathalie Adams, y contarle la verdad sobre su hijo, pero JJ le había contado que la chica había conseguido rehacer su vida, y si en un futuro decidía buscar a su hijo, ella se encargaría de informarle de la verdad.</p><p>Pero Erin sentía que necesitaba hacer algo por ese pequeño, que durante ocho años pensó que era su hija.</p><p>También había llamado a Mark esa mañana, para informarle de sus intenciones. Después de su divorcio, Erin dudaba que su ex marido hubiera visitado el cementerio en alguna ocasión, pero sentía que él también necesitaba saber lo que pensaba hacer. Mark estuvo de acuerdo, incluso se ofreció a pagar la mitad de la factura del coste total del cambio de lápida, pero ella no aceptó.</p><p>El sonido estridente del timbre sacó a Erin de su ensoñación. Se separó de Aaron despacio y con desgana.</p><p>-¿Falta alguien? Creí que ya estaban todos.</p><p>-Y están todos. No sé quién es. Iré a abrir.</p><p>-No cariño. Voy yo.</p><p>Un par de minutos después, Erin entró en la cocina cargada con una caja grande, y con cara de sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Y eso? ¿De quién es? -preguntó Aaron acercándose a ella.</p><p>-Es de Mark -Aaron la miró sorprendido.</p><p>Leyó la breve nota pegada en la caja, y se la pasó a Aaron. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué pensar. Mark le mandaba un regalo a Eileen, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>Después del verano, habló con Erin y le aseguró que no haría nada contra ella, que sabía que era una buena madre y le deseaba lo mejor. También que a pesar de cómo lo había engañado, la perdonaba.</p><p>Y un día después de Navidad, cuando Erin y Eileen jugaban frente a su casa con la nieve caída, y Mark traía a los niños a casa, conoció a la niña. Más tarde, Erin recibió un mensaje en el que Mark le decía que tenía una niña maravillosa y que la cuidara.</p><p>-Voy a llamarlo para darle las gracias -Erin cogió el teléfono de la encimera.</p><p>En ese momento, un pequeño ruido salió de la caja de encima de la mesa. Los dos se miraron, inquietos. Aaron fue el más cercano a la caja, y el que se encargó de abrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Un pequeño conejo blanco, se movía inquieto en la caja, y Erin lo cogió en brazos.</p><p>-Ohh, es precioso.</p><p>-Si que lo es -Aaron acarició al conejito.</p><p>-Voy a llamar a Mark.</p><p>Aaron asintió mientras cogió al pequeño animal en sus brazos. Erin salió de la cocina para hablar por teléfono.</p><p>-<em>¿Si?</em></p><p>
  <em>-¿Mark? Acabamos de recibir el paquete, muchas gracias, el conejito es precioso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-De nada, Erin. ¿Le ha gustado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Todavía no se lo he dado, quería hablar contigo primero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Espero no haberme pasado, Olivia me dijo que le encantaban los conejitos, y simplemente se me ocurrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No te preocupes, le ayudará a ser responsable. Gracias otra vez.</em>
</p><p>Colgaron y ella volvió a la cocina. Aaron estaba sentado, jugando entusiasmado con el conejito.</p><p>-¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? -bromeó Erin acercándose.</p><p>-Claro que no, eres la mujer de mi vida -se levantó y la besó con suavidad en los labios.</p><p>Ambos salieron al jardín, y llamaron a la niña. Eileen saltó de alegría cuando le dieron el conejito, y se convirtió en la mascota de todos los niños de la fiesta.</p><p>Un rato después, llegó el momento de la tarta. Eileen y sus hermanos se arremolinaron alrededor de la tarta, con la niña sentada en el regazo de Jasper. García era la encargada de tomar todas las fotos y vídeos de la fiesta. Aaron y Erin se colocaron justo enfrente. Él tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y la abrazaba por la cintura. Erin lo miró de reojo, y estaba segura que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Era un día feliz, pero lo que más feliz los hacía era la imagen frente a ellos: Nora, Jack, Jasper, Eileen y Olivia eran su vida, su familia, estaban juntos y felices.</p><p>Durante un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, y en esa mirada, volvieron a decirse sin palabras todo lo que se amaban. Volvieron a mirar a sus hijos justo en el momento en el que Eileen soplaba las velas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>